


Lady In Red.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Series: Lady In Red [1]
Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anger, Back Massager, Back Pain, Bathing/Washing, But Better And Less Cringey, Cages, Choking, Conversation, Crying, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dildos, Do's & Don'ts, Dream Home, Dream House, Dresses, Feelings, Flirting, Food, Gorgeous, Gorgeous Dress, Gorgeous House, Human Trafficking, Hurt, I don't know what else to put here without giving stuff away, Important Chat, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Massage, Massage Machine, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddle, Photos, Pics, Polyamory, Punishment, Red Dress, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rules, Safeword Use, Secret Briefcase, Secrets, Setting Down Rules, Sex Machine, Shit Goes Off, Silk - Freeform, Silk Robe, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Talking About Rules, The tables have turned, Torn between two men, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, What's In The Briefcase?, a little blood, agreement, anal punishment, chef, confused, dildo machine, gagging, gentleman's club, lip biting, omg!, secret, talk, use of safeword, vaginal smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at ‘Lady In Red’; a very popular gentlemen’s club. It’s not the usual trashy scene; this area is full of fairly wealthy and very polite men. There’s nothing sleazy about this club and the owner takes care of his girls with the utmost respect, care and love. It’s what you would call, a real dream job. We feel like part of a great family, we enjoy the shows we bring each night and it’s always an amazing time, for us girls and gentlemen alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killer Back Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea actually using a back massager last night lol! Hope you guys enjoy it :) I know I do.

Let’s talk a little more about your boss, Mr. Fischbach. He isn’t much older than you, at his age of 26 and that makes him a lot easier to get along with. You don’t have to worry about a strict creepy old man running this place and running us. You feel like a valued employee in his hands and he happens to be really good looking. The majority of the girls here have some kind of thing for him _and I may or may not be one of them hehe.._

_ _

“Okay ladies that was a great turn out tonight.” Mr. Fischbach came into the backroom where you and the girls would hang out after the show.

“Thank you Mr. Fischbach.” Lia bowed her head smiling. “Are we excused for the evening?”

He paused, we all looked at Lia. It wasn’t common to ASK him if we can leave, she was new though and didn’t know much about how things were ran around here. You gulped worried he would punish the rest of us for her stepping out of place.

“Have somewhere to be?” He raised a brow coming over to her, slowly walking passed us.

You look over at Kiara and we exchange nervous looks. You don’t want to work extra tonight, let’s hope he is in a good mood. He is a fantastic guy but he always sets rules down and sure he is sexy when he’s stern but not all of us want to stay late, as we have lives too.

“I have to get back to my son.” She hung her head, “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, you have a child?” He asks taking her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

“Yes Sir.” She gulped.

“Well, I suppose since you are the only one here with a child.” He pauses letting her chin fall, “you can leave now.”

“Sir I am forever grateful.” She smiled bowing again.

“But don’t ask again to leave. I tell you ladies when you can leave and since I have this new found news, you can go home earlier than the rest.”

Groans could be heard across the room, you just kept your mouth closed, as you didn’t want to dig a bigger hole.

“Since you failed to mention your child when you started here, the rest of the girls have to stay back another hour tonight.” He spoke sternly walking back, passing us.

You shoot Lia a look and she frowned. The rest of the girls were less forgiving, the whispers to be heard were crude. You felt bad for her; it wasn’t easy being new at any job, let alone this one.

“I will make it up to you all.” Lia smiled nervously.

“We fucking hope so.” Ryley snarled.

Lia grabbed her things and left. The room got quiet and you took a deep sigh, as your back had been giving you problems tonight. You held your back and rubbed firmly along your skin, this got Mr. Fischbachs’ attention. He approached and you got startled.

                “Oh Sir...I.”

                “Shhh, you’re fine.” He smiled, “are you having back problems?”

                “Yes.” You nod.

                “Well I have something for you after the show, just hold out for now alright?” He cooed pulling you in close by the waist.

                “Sir....” You blush as your eyes locked. You felt Kiara looking at you, so you peek at her from the corner of your eye and she stands there with a huge goofy smile on her face.

                “I got you.” He speaks softly, letting you go.  He turns and walks out of the room, holding up his hand to signal five minutes.

                Kiara rushes over to you giggling her head off, “oh my god! Girl! You are so lucky! I haven’t been here as long as you have but I’m waiting for the day he touches me, in any way.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the final show of the evening, you head to the back room once more. Everyone was changing to go home; Kiara came back over to you gushing. “Oh just wait! I wonder what he has in store for you!”

“Oh shush. It’s probably just painkillers, maybe even a back rub.” You blush. _Oh how nice would that be though, really._

“Oh here he comes.” She whispers and hurries off.

Mr. Fischbach approaches, with a box in his hands. You stand there curious as to its contents.

“Please Y/N take a seat.” He gestures you to the chair on your left.

You nod your head and take a seat, “Mr. Fischbach, can I ask what’s in the box?”

“You can call me Mark.” He smiles.

“Sir, I don’t know if I can.” You blush.

“Oh it’s alright, I insist.”

“Okay...” You take a deep breath, “Mark, may I know what’s in the box?”

“Yes Y/N you may.” He opens the box turning it to face you. You take a look inside but still confused as to what it was.

“Uh...Mark?” You start.

He pulls it out of the box, “it’s a back massager.” He smiles warmly.

“Oh sir, you don’t need to.” You bow your head.

“It’s no trouble at all.” He signals for you to sit forward, placing the machine behind your back.

You sit back against it; he takes the controller in hand. He turns the machine on and a pulse is felt through your back. The rotating heads heat up and turn in a circular motion, kneading your muscles.

“Ahh.” You let out an accidental moan. “Oh forgive me.”

“Oh no problem sweetie. Have fun with that for a while, I will be back soon I have a client. I need to meet with.”

“Alright Sir....Mark, I will.” You giggle taking the controller he hands over.

“Oh I bet you will.” He smirks.

He leaves the room and you’re alone now. The massager feels amazing against your skin, slowly melting the pain away. You close your eyes and relax your body, letting moans escape you.

 

* * *

 

 

Out in the front room Mark greets a client. “Hello I’m Mr. Fischbach, you must be the regular I have yet to meet.” He shakes the gentleman’s hand.

“Mr. McLoughlin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“So Mr. McLoughlin, how can I be of help this evening?” He calls the bartender over to bring them both a drink.

“I would like to talk business with you.” Jack nods thank you, taking his drink in hand.

“Oh? What business would you like to discuss?”

 

* * *

 

 

You hear Mark in the other room, talking to another man. This other man has a familiar voice, he is likely someone who comes around often. Mark usually doesn’t interact with the men who come in, unless there’s a problem. You just hope this isn’t a problem and they know each other, or just some good business. Last time Mark had a chat with a client, someone got fired. _You didn’t hear it from me but it was Aubrey, she got cut almost two weeks ago._

You turn up the speed on the machine; more moans escape your lips. It feels amazing and a sensation runs through your veins. You close your eyes again and tilt your head back, getting lost in the vibrations.

 

* * *

 

 

“Could we go somewhere more private to chat?” Mr. McLoughlin asks.

“We can go to my office.” Mark nods.

They head for the back room, with Mark taking lead.

 

* * *

 

 

You don’t hear them coming through the backroom just footsteps, so you leave the machine on but open your eyes. You let out another moan, hoping they aren’t coming this way.

Mark hears your moans as the two men step into the room. Instantly you cover your mouth. “Sir. I’m so sorry.” Your face turns a little pink, as you turn the machine off.

Mr. McLoughlin looks at you. He appears younger than Mark but they could be the same age. He’s dressed well and has ovary popping good looks; you have never seen a man so attractive in your life. He smiles and you almost melt, his blue eyes could strike you dead.

“Mr. McLoughlin, meet Y/N she is one of the best I have here in my club.”        

“Nice to meet you Y/N. You can call me Jack if you’d like.” He took your hand in his, kissing the top.

“Oh sir....I...Jack.” You find yourself short of breath. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“She’s very well spoken and gorgeous.” He turns to Mark before turning back to face you. “So you have back pain, as it seems?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that’s troubling you.” He frowns slightly, “so this machine seems to really work, by the sounds you were making.” Jack laughs.

“Oh I’m sorry again for that.” You blush more.

“No, it’s fine Miss Y/N.” He looks back to Mark and they exchange looks, nodding at one another.

“Y/N can I see this for a moment?” Mark holds out his hand.

You look down at the controller and gulp before handing it to him. “Okay...”

Mark turns the machine back on and you jump a little bit, feeling the kneading again in your back.

“Mmmm.” You moan softly under your breath.

“May I?” Jack asks turning to Mark.

“No problem.” He hands the controller to him.

You look at Jack with shock, he just smiles. He is up to something but his dreamy eyes distract you from it.

He speeds up the machine waiting for your reaction. Mark just watches him with wide eyes; he realized this man is something different. He looks at Jack then looks at you, waiting as well for you to respond.

“Mmmmmmm.” You moan more, looking away from them in shame.

“Oh Y/N don’t be shy.” Jack approaches you; he takes your face in his hand. “You’re an angel.”

“T....th....” You arch your back as he speeds up the machine again.

“Oh the sounds you make.” He bites his lip, pulling himself away from you.

Mark looks at Jack, waiting for him to say something else.

Jack just looks at you then back at Mark,

“I want her.”

“Excuse me?” Mark asked.

“I want to buy her.” Jack explained.

“She’s not for sale.” Mark laughed nervously.

You sat there worried, still moaning away. You look at Mark, unsure what face to make and he looked sad.

“We can talk numbers.”

“But she-“

Jack took out a note pad and wrote a number on it.

“She’s not an escort.” Mark said not looking at the paper.

“She can still work here but I want her.” He wrote down another number.

“I...”

“Think about it, I have to go make a phone call.” Jack turned to leave, slipping the paper into Marks’ breast pocket.

Jack left the room, taking the controller with him. You just gawked, unsure what just happened there.

You looked back at Mark. “Sir...”

“I don’t know....” He took the note from his pocket, taking a look at it. His eyes grew 10x the current size.

“What....?”

Mark didn’t say a word, his mind was going a mile a minute you could see it. He takes a seat in a chair, pulling it closer to face you.

“Mark talk to me.” You felt the machine pick up speed again, “Ahhh fuck.” You moan.

Mark smiled laughing, “goodness you are really enjoying that.”

“He turned it up again.” You explain. “So what are you going to do sir?”

“I.....I don’t know.”

“Can I see it?”

“What....I don’t think you’d want to see it.” He was speechless.

“Please Mark.” You batted your eyelashes.

Mark sighed deeply, handing you the paper. You took it from him, unfolding it.

 

 

Your mouth dropped open; Mark watched your face change.

“I don’t want to do it...” He starts.

“It’s a lot of money.” You say, not looking up from the cheque.

“I know but....I don’t want to sell you like you’re an animal.” Mark explains.

“Well sir, do I get any say in it?”

He stops to think long and hard, “I...I suppose you do.” He scratches his head.

You continue moaning as you thought deeply on this. _Look at him though, Jack is everything. He’s so sexy and so dangerous. There’s something about him that you’re so enthralled by already._

“So?” Mark started.

“I want to do it.” You spit out, “I will still work here and you can get this fat cheque.”

“You’re more than a fat cheque though Y/N.”

“That’s contradictory to what I do for work.”

“I meant to me....”

You’re eyes welled up with a smile from ear to ear, “Oh Mark....” You giggle.

“Well, if it’s what you want.”

“There’s just something about him.”

“You love this man already?!” Mark laughed, shaking his head.

“No.....”

“Seems like it. It’s all over your face how you just melt to his gaze and touch.” Mark teased.

“Is it that noticeable?” You blush.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, well call him back in.” You tell him.

“Alright.” Mark gets up from his chair, leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jack, we would like to speak to you.” Mark approaches him.

“Alright.” Jack hangs up the phone and the two of them return to the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you have decided?” Jack asks us both.

“Yes.” Mark says unsure.

“Yes, we have.” You smile.

There’s a long pause, the room is so quiet. During the silence Jack turns up the speed again and you fall weaker.

“Ahh Jack please....” You curl your toes in your heels. Mark laughs seeing you tense up.

“Be mine...?” He asks smirking.

“Oh that’s evil.” You laugh through your moans, “fuck....”

“You’ve seen nothing yet....so you in?”

You and Mark look at each other; you smile to assure him its okay.

“I will take your offer.” Mark speaks with a shake in his voice.

“Good to hear.” Jack comes up to your side once more, brushing your cheek with his hand.

There was some funny gleam in Marks’ eye. He bites his lip and you notice it.

You look away embarrassed, “Mark, don’t look at me like that.”

“Sorry my love, there’s just something about this....that I like.” He confesses.

“Oh Y/N would your mind?” Jack runs his fingers along you waistline.

“Hm?” You didn’t look towards either of them.

“Let him....watch me.....pleasure you?”


	2. He's A Dangerous Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Y/N would you mind?” Jack runs his fingers along your waistline.  
> “Hm?” You didn’t look towards either of them.  
> “Let him....watch me.....pleasure you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making a separate work for a branched off part with septiplier at some point. I'm not adding it here in case people don't want to see it.

Time stopped, everything around you fell frozen for a moment. _What the fuck did he just say?_ You couldn’t breathe, you were so taken aback you had no words.

                “I uh.....” You couldn’t speak. You’re face so flushed and your heart had slowed right down at this point. This had to be a really crazy dream, there was NO WAY this was real. NO WAY. You snapped back into reality to see this was all VERY real. Not only did Jack want to pleasure you but he wanted Mark to WATCH!? _What in the world do you say to THAT?!_

Without your brain processing this all properly, you just blurted out, “yes.”

                Even Mark was surprised, just as you were. You blushed even harder than before, you can’t even deal.

                “Are you sure, you’re okay with it?” Jack asked breaking the tension.

                “Yes.” You giggle biting your lip.

                The smile on Marks’ face was too suspicious; this whole thing was unlike him. _Why would he want to watch another man pleasure me?!_

                “Good.” Jack spoke softly, “you look amazing in your outfit tonight.” He gets down on the floor before you.

 

You feel Jacks’ hands slide across your soft skin, rubbing his thumbs along your hip bones. You look down at him, he’s so sexually frustrated and he’s about to explode.

                “Good god Y/N.” He growls kissing down your stomach.

                You just melt, the overwhelming feelings of the machine still working its magic and the sheer warmth you felt inside.

                “Oh, tummy kisses?” He raises a brow smirking, continuing to kiss along your stomach and you feel your whole body tingle.

                “Mmmmmm yes.” You moan, not only feeling the back massager still kneading your pain away but feeling Jacks’ soft lips touch your skin.

You feel Mark studying you, what makes you tick. He sits there loosening his tie before he stands to go into the desk drawer; he retrieves a pair of scissors. He returns and hands them to Jack, Jack just smiles.

 

“Thanks for the help.”

Mark pulls his chair up closer; you noticed he was growing an erection. You grew more embarrassed, with both of the men’s’ eyes on you.

                Jack slid his hands up your micro mini skirt, taking your panty strap in between the blades and cuts them. He repeats the same for the other strap and then pulls the remaining cloth from your body, exposing you to them both. _Thank god I shaved; I wouldn’t want this to be awkward._

“Mmmm.” Mark bites his lip again, “good god.”

                You blush further; Jack had yet to say a word. He just stared at you, admiring your exposed beauty.

                “Jack...why are you looking at me like that?!” You hide your face from him.

                “Oh someone’s’ shy,” He laughed, “I don’t know why though, you’re gorgeous.”

He took one of your thighs gripping it firmly, pulling it up and open.

                You giggle, still trying to hide your shame. It’s not every day a man is **this** enthralled by the look of your naked _self_. It’s not every day a man would make this big of a deal, about your vagina. _(Outside of your field of work of course)_

                “You....” He bites his lip and runs the cold blade along your inner thigh.

You gasp looking down at him. Even Mark was there on edge, thinking about how insanely dangerous this man was.

“Mmmm don’t worry.” He bites his lip, “I won’t hurt you.”

You clench your teeth, nervous and so turned on. You watch his every move, your heart is racing and you almost can’t breathe.

Jack traces along your skin with the blade, not drawing any blood but you’re feeling tense yet unafraid. He drags it up your thigh, getting closer and closer to touching your pussy with it.

“Jack...!” You squeak.

“Shhh, kitten...it’s okay, you’re okay.” He doesn’t look up at you; he presses the flat end of the blade against your pussy lips.

“Jack!” You cry out. The adrenaline pumped through your veins, you were hot and bothered yet you didn’t have a clue what this man was capable of.

“Oh kitten, rest assure.” He smiles wickedly, running the scissors slowly up and down.

You curled your toes and your pussy tightens up. Mark looked at you wide eyed but way too excited. The both of them were utterly mad but part of you deep down fucking loved it.

“JACK!”

He sets the scissors down and you let out a deep exhale. He slides closer to you, taking a comfy seat, rubbing along your pussy lips with his thumb.

“See, you’re alright.” He smiles warmly.

“Mmnn.” You let out a little sound; Mark watched you closely and happened to have hunger in his eyes as well. _These two are fucking nuts..._

You tilt your head back, looking up at the ceiling. Shortly following the feeling of his thumb, it turned into the feeling of his tongue, it was soft and cold.

You let out a moany gasp, as he eats you out. You can’t look at him but you feel Marks’ eyes on you. You accidentally catch his gaze and you become so embarrassed.

“M...Mark don’t look at me like....mmmmm that.” You put your leg out, curling it around Jacks’ shoulder, resting it against his neck.

The restriction you gave him causes him to pull in closer to you. He looks up at you, giving you a look and you release your hold on him. You just couldn’t control yourself already and you just wanted him to keep going.

He slowed right down and stopped.

“Jack, please...” You frowned, so eager.

“Mark, come here.”

Mark rose from his seat coming over, they exchanged looks and Mark nodded. He stood behind you, reaching around taking both of your thighs. He pulled your legs back and open, holding them in place.

“Jack I’m sorry.” You try to squirm from Marks’ grasp and his grip tightened.

“You have too much control here kitten,” Jack laughed, “We can’t have that.”

He goes back to rubbing your pussy oh so slowly and it was so teasingly stressful. “Please Jack please I want my legs back!” You try to squirm again.

“Behave kitten.” He speaks sternly.

“Sorry....”

“If you can keep your legs to yourself, I can tell him to let go.”

“Okay okay, I will.” You agreed.

Jack nodded to Mark and he let go of your legs, you kept them open not moving a muscle.

He smiled, “good keep them like that.”

Mark took to his seat once again.

Jack rubs your clit in circles, with his thumb, “you’re lucky I love the way you look.” He hits your clit with his tongue licking you again, pulling back. “You taste good too.”

“Shhh...Jack, don’t say things like that.” You cover your face.

“Kitten....You’ve heard nothing yet.”

He begins eating you out, so good this time. You couldn’t look down at him, you were too embarrassed.

“Mmmmm fuck.” You moan taking a handful of your own hair, tugging on it.

Mark watches you just turn to putty in Jacks’ hands. He palms his erection over his pants. He had never seen you in this light before, all helpless and innocent.

“Jack yes yes yes yes.” You moan, still overcome with embarrassment.

“Let it go babygirl, I can see you’re tense.” Mark smiled, bursting at his seams...literally.

Jack inserted two fingers inside your pussy, continuing to eat you.

“Yesssss oh my fuckkkkk!” You just let go, you can’t care anymore that Mark is watching you, for you feel way too good to even mind.

He sucks on your clit and you arch your back almost sitting up completely. You were trying so hard to keep your legs from his shoulders again.

“Jack fuck fuck fuck fuck, ahhhhhhhh!” You feel choked up, you can’t control yourself. You reach out, taking a handful of Jacks’ hair between your fingers and tug on it.

He lets out a groan, fingering you faster. He has no objections to pulling his hair and you are glad he doesn’t mind. You’ve been dying to get your hands in his hair since he walked in.... _What?! You know you were...._

“Oh fuck Jack mmmmmmmmmmmm.” You breathe heavily as he licks faster. “I ahhh ahhh fuck ahhh yessss.”

You looked up at Mark, who already had his dick out jerkin himself off. Jack hadn’t noticed.

 

You blushed so much now, you can’t imagine how this sight would turn Mark on, well you could imagine but wow.....

“Curl your fingers Jack.” Mark commanded, jerking himself off faster.

Jack did as he was told and curled his fingers; hitting your g-spot.

“JACKKK AHHH I CAN’T TAKKKKEEEE ITTTT.” You screamed, “Fuck fuck fuck MARK YOU’RE EVIL!”

“You’re welcome.” Mark growled continuing to jerk off.

 “Fffffuuckkkk.” You forced your moans out, growing so weak, “I wanna cum! Ahhhfuckkkk.”

“Cum babygirl, cum for him.” Mark clenched his teeth, he was about to cum himself and you could hear the sexual aggression in his voice.

Jack picks up speed, going deeper. You tug so tight on his hair, he lets out a cry.

“Fuckkkkkkk!!!” You let out a high pitch scream, your body convulses and you cum. You put your head back and then remembered Mark.

You looked over at him, he had came during the time you’re voiced drowned it out. He had his hand full of cum he got up quickly and rushed off to the bathroom, before Jack noticed.

You laid there across the chair, you were breathing so heavily. The room was so silent you could hear Jack swallow hard. You blushed so much now, knowing what he just did. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth.

Jack stood up and stretched his tired legs. He looked at you and you couldn’t look him in the face, so you hid behind your hands.

“Fuck that was good.” Mark came back into the room.

“Oh I didn’t see you leave,” Jack laughed; he turned to you “it **was** good wasn’t it?”

“You have no idea...” You spoke so softly.

“You want this dick, kitten?” Jack raised a brow.

“I mean.....that dick?” He signaled toward Mark.

Mark got so excited; you were excited too but nervous. You had NEVER thought you’d ever be fucking your boss. _Like you thought about it but this was reality._

“Ya, you want it babygirl?” Mark smiles.               

“I was gunna give you mine but you can wait till we go.” Jack laughs, “Also I know Mark already came, so he could go a while. For me though? You _already_ have me about to bust.”

Mark blushed, “Oh... I didn’t know you-”

“Don’t blame you.” Jack turned to him nodding.

                “So kitten you want Mark?” He asks you again.

                “Yes.” You giggle. You pull yourself up from the chair, some of your cum ran down your leg, “oh I made a mess.”

                “Mmmmm babygirl, let me get that.” Mark kneeled down before you, licking up your leg.

                “Let me now take a seat, I won’t take your chair, I don’t know if you left any mess.” Jack laughed.

                “Maybe, maybe not.” Mark laughed along.

Jack took another chair and pulled it up to get a nice view.

                “Wait, you’re gunna watch?” You gulp turning to Jack.

                “Well of course kitten, you’re mine now and if I want to watch you get fucked, I will.”

                “But I-“

                “Babygirl, go into my office. “Mark breaks the tension, “Go into the black box in the bottom right drawer of my desk. The lube and condoms will be there, please fetch them.” He instructs you.

                “Yes Sir.” You hurry off to the office and grab the items. You grab a second condom, hoping you would get a change with Jack.

                The guys were whispering when you got back into the room. Upon your arrival by the sound of your heels hitting the hardwood, Mark cleared his throat.

                “You ready for this?” Mark asks rhetorically. He comes over to you, pulling you in close. He takes one of your breasts in his large hand, squeezing roughly.

                “Mmmm.”

                “Oh, I see you grabbed two condoms.” Mark raised a brow.

                “Someone’s hoping for something?” Jack laughed.

                “Maybe...” You giggle. You slip your heels off, tossing them to the side.

                Mark pulls you over to the table, bending you over it. “Get ready babygirl.”

                You feel his cold lubed up fingers rub the outside of you, he also put lube on his condom wrapped dick.

                “Mmm, I’m ready.” You bite your lip, holding onto the table.

                The head of his rock hard dick rubs up and down your pussy lips. You let out a deep sigh, just wanting him so bad. “Please Mark, I want it.”

                “I don’t think so.” Mark laughed, “I’m gunna tease you more.”

                “Mark pleaseeeee!” You pout.

                He continues to rub himself against you, he won’t put it in.

“Mark please, fuck me!”

                “What was that babygirl? You want me to what?”

                “Markkk pleaseee, just fuck me already!” You plead.

                “Someone needs to calm down; you have no control over this situation kitten.” Jack explains.

                “He’s right babygirl, I will fuck you if and when I’m ready.” He pokes at  your hole, hearing you gasp.

                “Markkkk, you tease me it’s not fair!” You cry.

                “You know what wouldn’t be fair?” He pulls you back, whispering in your ear, “If I didn’t fuck you at all right now.”

                You whimpered, “Mark.....please.”

                “God you’re adorable.”

                He pulls your arms behind you and you collapse, cheek down onto the table. “If you really want it... you will have to take it, how **I** want you to take it.”

                You bite your lip; you never thought filthy words would be your thing. You also never thought your boss would be saying things like that to you.

                “Okay.” You agree.

                Mark slowly enters you and you gently buck. He forces you down by your arms, “since you begged for it, you’re really going to get it.”

                He didn’t thrust, didn’t move any further, you tried to back more into him.

                “Oh kitten, behave. Don’t make him enforce a safe-word.” Jack growled. He was getting turned on himself, by just how badly you wanted Mark.

                “I’m sorry Mark.” You bow your head to apologize.

                “You better be sorry.” Mark thrusted one deep stroke, poking you from the inside.

                “FUCK!” You are caught off guard, “My stomach!”

                He fucks you hard and fast, he lets sounds escape him. “Oh fuck you’re so tight Babygirl yessss.”

“Ahhhh!”” You try so hard not to tell him to go harder. You want it so bad though, you can’t control yourself.

You close your eyes tight and scream out, “Mark, fuck me harder!”

“Kitten you’ve forgotten what I just told you. Now you'll have to use the word Red if it gets too much.” Jack explained, “Mark, I want you to make her regret her sharp tongue.”

 “Oh I can do that, for sure.” Mark fucked you harder, digging his nails into your hand. “I hate being told what to do, I run this babygirl. I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

                You stick out your tongue curling it back, letting out a cry as he fucks you faster. “AHHH!”

                “I’m going to stretch you out, I swear I will.” Mark growls, picking up more speed.

                “Mark, you embarrass me.” You blush, “don’t talk like that.”

                “Oh you’re so shy. “Jack fights back the urge to touch himself. “It turns me on.”

                “You turn us both on Y/N. You may be shy and innocent but you’re my dirty little slut.” Mark fucks you harder and deeper.

                “Mark shhhhhh!” You turn so pink in the face.

                “Oh babygirl, make me.” He fucks so deep, you take all of him inside you.

                “Markkk I can’t take it! Nooo! Stop!!” You cry out, trying to pull yourself up, “my insides!!”

                “Oh I don’t think so.” He puts his weight on you, forcing you down again.

                There was something about him going against your pleads to stop, that got you soaked.

                “You’re so wet already babygirl, I fucking love it.”

                “Mmmmmmmmaarkkk!” You dig your nails into the table and scream, “yes yes yes yes!”

                He grabs onto your hair, wrapping it tightly around his fist, pulling your head back.

                “Ahhhhmmmmmm!” You bite your lip.

                “Fuck Y/N you’re so tight! I swear...” He exhales deeply with a forceful groan.

                Jack reached back taking a handful of his own hair. He pulled on it, to help him control his urges. He didn’t take his eyes off you though and you grew so weak with embarrassment.

                “Marrkk noooo I can’t! I’m gunna cum!” You shook your head vigorously, feeling him hit your stomach from the inside.

                “Don’t cum yet.” Jack growled under his breath, his rock hard dick was now causing him pain and almost breaking open the zipper. “Hold it kitten.”

                “I can’t!” You scream. Mark fucks you harder, gripping tighter on your hair.

                “Fuck gahh!” Mark himself was ready to finish.

                “Kitten, if you cum you will be punished.” Jack threatened.

                “Nooo Jack please!” You close your eyes tight, trying to hold back.

                “Fuck I’m gunna cum.” Mark choked out his words, getting ready.

                “Pleaseeeeee!” You cry out.

                “Kitten! NOT YET!” Jack shouted, pre-cum soaked through his pants.

He stood, coming over to you. Mark let go of your hair, letting Jack take your throat in hand.

“Mark, go ahead.”

He fucked you so hard and your body fell weak, you looked up at Jack with tears in your eyes. He leans down and kisses you deeply.

“Gahhhhh fuckkkk! Yesssssssss!” Mark came so hard, his body almost gave out.

“Jack please!” You cried out.

“Cum now kitten! Cum for him!” Jack commanded.

With that you let yourself go, cumming all over Marks dick and the floor. Jack let go of your throat and kissed you again.

“Good girl.” Jack smiled.

“Fuck.” Mark sighed, pulling himself from you.

You just laid there upon the table with your pussy stretched and leaking.

“Lucky for you, you didn’t need to use the safe word the first time,” Jack smiled taking your face in hand, pulling your chin up to meet his eyes, “but I promise you will with me. You’re just so weak and I’m here to toughen you up.”

“I’m scared.” You laugh weakly.

“You should be.” He laughed back, not kidding like you were.

Mark went into the bathroom.

When he returned to the room, Jack was licking you up to clean you off. Mark though was so sore and had to look away, watching would get him hard again and he wasn’t ready for any more of that.

“Mmmmm. You taste good.” Jack teased.

“Oh shh.” You giggle.

Jack gets up and pulls you up; you hang onto him almost collapsing.

“I got you kitten.” He assures you with a warm smile.

“I’ll fetch a towel.” Mark leaves the room again.

“Thank you.”

“We should go for a nap and soup?” Jack asks you.

“I need it.” You laugh.

“But I want you first.” He smirks, taking you by the ass pulling you in close.

“Jack I’m tired and sore.”

“So?” He laughs.

You give him puppy dog eyes.

“Alright fine. Then I will have to punish you later for this.” He scorns.

“Alright.” You laugh rolling your eyes.

Mark returns and wraps you in the towel, letting you take a seat.

“Don’t think I’m kidding.” Jack opened his brief case, he pulls something out. You and Mark look at each other then back at Jack. He turns with a large paddle in hand.

You gawk at it, “Jack-“

“I’m very serious about my work.” He says, turning back to put it away.

“What else have you got in there?” Mark asked coming over.

“A few things, the rest I have back at my....office if you want to call it that.” He laughs.

Mark takes a look in the briefcase.  Jack has a lot of items in there, almost like a black hole of awesome stuff.

“Oh, I love the look of this.” Mark gets excited again but his dick throbbed in pain, he had to walk away from it.

“Too much, for even you Mark?”

“No, I’m just really sore and I can’t afford to get more excited right now.” Mark blushed.

“Well just wait; we will want you to join us later.” Jack said packing up his things. He comes over to Mark to shake his hand, slipping a cheque into his palm.

“Okay. I’ll be ready.”

“In about an hour or two I will call you, after I take care of our girl.” He turned to you and smiled, “come along kitten.”

“Okay.” You stood nervously; you couldn’t imagine what was in the briefcase or what he had waiting for you. _What have I gotten myself into? You were kinda nervous but there was something so loving and gentle about Jack. You tried hard not to feel anything for him; you had to bite your tongue to stop yourself._

“Ow!” You touched your mouth.

“You okay babygirl!?” Mark came over to you, concerned.

“Just bit my tongue, it’s nothing.” You tried to laugh it off.

Jack headed for the door, turning back with his hand out. “Come along kitten.” He repeats.

“I will see you later Mark.” You smile, hugging him.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asks whispering, holding you close.

“Yes.” You whisper, nodding.

You pull away from him and walk over to Jack, taking his hand.

“We will be in touch.”


	3. Soapy Sponge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is taking you off to his home, it's more than you could have ever imagined. You are looking forward to spending time with him before the fun begins again. He wants to talk everything over with you first, let's see how it turns out. Are you ready for this?

                You get back to Jacks’ place, he takes your hand stepping out of the car. You look up at the large, gorgeous home before you.  You marvel at its beauty and you can’t believe this is his place, not that he couldn’t achieve it but wow, you were surprised and so excited.

               

                “Well what do you think Kitten?” Jack turns to you and smiles, watching your eyes widen before him.

                “It’s…..” You pause, “wow….”

                “Thanks a lot.” Jack beamed. Taking you by the hand again and walking you up to the house and in the front door.

                You just looked around with your mouth open, you kept saying wow under your breath.

                “Are you interested in spending some time with me? Before Mark returns that is.” He asks laughing.

                “Yes.” You giggle.

                “I have something for you, I can show it to you now and then we can get lunch and cuddle.”

                “Sounds good.” He guides you upstairs and into a bedroom off the side of the hall. It wasn’t his master bedroom but you had a feeling you would never end up there.

 

“This, will be your room.” He turns to you, “what do you think?”

Your face lights up and you have no words.

“By the look on your face, you like it?”

“Yes.” You squeak. “Thank you!”

“My pleasure Kitten.” He bows, heading over to the closet. “I have a gift for you.”

You followed behind him as he opens the doors. He pulls a bagged hanger from the closet rod and takes it over to the bed, laying it down. He unzips the back and pulls two gorgeous red dresses from it, holding each one up to show you.

“For you, kitten.”

“They are gorgeous, for me?!” You can’t contain your excitement.

“This one you will wear when we are out in public.”

“I love it!” You bite your lip.

“I’m glad,” He puts the dress away, “and this one will be for dinner and special occasions.”

“This dress is probably my favourite.” You blush.

“Well you can wear it tonight for dinner.” Jack smiles, “I have someone who will wash each dress for you after use. You don’t have to worry about any cleaning or chores or cooking.” He explains.

“Jack…..”

“Yes kitten?”

“Why me?” You ask, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

He raises a brow, taking a seat next to you.

“Why did you pick me? You know….for….this….”

“Oh, I just.” He paused, surprised you asked but not bothered by it, “I had been watching you for a while now and there was just something about you.”

“Well, I’m flattered then and I’m happy.”

“Good to hear.” He takes your hand. “We can talk business at lunch alright?”

“Okay.”                          

“We don’t have to do anything fancy for lunch, I just want to enjoy the afternoon with you.”

“Awwww alright.” You smile warmly.

“I normally would have you dress in your usual dress for this but you’re fine as you are or in a-

“Oh I’m-“

“I will grab you something else, hold on.” He stands going back to the closet, he pulls a hanger out showing it to you.

“Oh it’s so silky.” You reach out and touch the fabric.

“Let me undress you kitten.” He places it on the bed, pulling you to your feet.

You just nod your head, Jack feels up your body as he slips your skirt off. You forgot you were without panties this whole time, you blush.

“Oh kitten where have your panties gone?” He teases laughing.

“Oh shhhh.” You laugh.

He pulls your shirt off and you stand before him naked. He marvels at your beauty and you become embarrassed.

“What?” You giggle covering your face.

“You’re gorgeous.” He pulls you in close, kissing you deeply.

“Oh Jack, thank you.” You smile kissing him back, “you really know how to make me feel good.”

“You have no idea.” He smirks. “Now let me bathe you.”

“B….bathe me? You want to bathe….me?”

“Yes.” He unbuttons his cuffs on his suit jacket, pulling it off. “Remove your heels, you surely can’t shower like that.” He laughs.

You take off your heels, leaving them at the foot of the bed.

He rolls up his dress shirt sleeves and heads into the en suite. “Come along kitten.”

“Okay.” You grow giddy following behind him.

Jack runs the warm water, continuously having you test it to your liking. Once ready you climb into the shower. He takes a clean soft sponge from the cabinet and soaks it with water before applying soap.

“Pull your hair up.” He instructs.

You nod and pull your hair together and up holding it. “Mmmm.”

  
“Face away from me.”

You feel the warm sponge touch your back, he massages along your spine, getting the soap in a warm lather.

Jack washes your back and shoulders, making his way down and taking your ass in his hand and washing it with the other. He continues lathering up your butt and legs with the soapy sponge.

“Bend over a little.” He says.

You bend over a little bit, blushing so much now. You feel him washing you, he lets little sounds escape him. You know he’s admiring you again and it makes you nervous.

 “Turn now and face me.” He gulped.

You quickly turn and face him, looking down at him. Blush spreads across your cheeks again as he massages your breasts with his hands, getting your chest soapy and wet.

“Mmmm that tickles.” You giggle.

“I bet.” He smiles, washing down your stomach to your vagina. He signals you to open your legs and you quickly do.

You still get nervous around him sexually even after what happened earlier, there was just something about him that made you weak.

He washes your vagina, feeling you up deeply. He focuses on it a bit longer, before washing down your legs.

“Okay, now rinse off. I want to do your feet last.” He hands you the sponge to rinse and ring out.

He leaves the bathroom for a moment, as you rinse off the soap with the soapless sponge. He returns and you are startled, looking back at him.

“Oh sorry.” He laughs.

You grow more embarrassed as he watches you finish bathing. You couldn’t say anything, as he would likely say “You’re mine now so if I want to watch, I will.” Like he did earlier.

When you’re all washed and rinsed up, he tells you to take a seat on the tub and you sit

Jack takes the sponge from you, lathering it up again with soap. You stick out your one foot and he takes it in his hands, along with the soapy sponge, caressing your feet.

“You have cute toes.” He bites his lip.

“Oh Jack shhhh.” You blush.

“Is that okay to say?”

“Yes…I suppose so.” You blush again.

He finishes up both of your feet and you rinse off again. Jack stands and goes into the cabinet, pulling out one very large cotton towel.

“Okay, time to get out.” He reaches out a hand to you.

You take his hand and he helps you out. You stand on the cold floor and shiver a little, “oh the floor is cold!”

“Well I can dry you quick and we can get out of the bathroom.” He laughs again.

He massages your body with the towel, feeling you up and down to dry you thoroughly.

“God, I’m so tempted to just play with you now.” He sighs.

“You could.” You giggle.

“No no, we will wait.” He holds his breath, “well try.”

You slip on the silk robe closing it, it was just barely long enough to cover you in the front and you blushed as you moved.

“You look great.” He smiles, taking your hand. “Let’s grab some food.”

“Can I put panties on? I mean…if it’s okay?” You ask nervously.

“Well….I guess for now, since you’ve been very good.” He goes into a dresser drawer pulling a few pairs out. “What size?”

“Medium.”

“Okay here.” He comes over to you, having you step into them. Soft cotton white panties, they grace your skin and you love them.

 

You both go to the kitchen, it’s gorgeous and you admire the view. It was one of those dream home kitchens you could just die for.

 

“Holy fuck!” You look around getting emotional, “it’s like a dream.”

“Thanks.” Jack guides you to the table and pulls your chair out.

You take a seat. “Thank you.” You bow.

“I will call the chef, he will make us a quick lunch.” Jack grabbed the phone sitting upon the island counter.

You pull the robe tighter and cross your legs. Jack smiles warmly and laughs, taking a seat next to you.

He turns in his seat to face you. “So I think we should talk business.”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable talking about it in front of him.” You whisper, as the chef comes into the room.

“He doesn’t speak English.” Jack assures you.

“Okay.” You raise a brow. “I didn’t know you spoke any other languages.

“Yes I speak 5 languages. I speak English, French, Spanish, German and Russian.”

“Impressive.” You gawk.

“How about you?”

“Just English.” You cough.

“Oh, that’s okay too kitten.”

“Thanks.” You laugh nervously.

“So we should talk business now?” Jack places his hand upon your bare knee.

His touch always made you feel so funny inside. “Sure.”

“Everything I tell you, will be in writing that you can keep with you.”

“Alright.”

“Before we start, you should know….if you want to back out at any time let me know. I can always request a refund from Mark and you will be returned to him.”

                “I respect and appreciate that.”

                “So I will read off some stuff to you okay, just a quick rundown and if something doesn’t make sense or you want further explanation, let me know.” Jack pulls up from the table and leaves the room.

                You sit there nervously but full of excitement waiting for him to return. You hear him re-enter the room and take his seat again.

                “So have you done this before?” You ask.

                “Oh god yes.” He laughs.

                “What happened to the last one?”

                He paused, taking a deep sigh. “She passed away.”

                You just stared at him wide eyed.

                “Oh no no I didn’t kill her!”         

                “I didn’t mean for it to sound like I thou-“

                “No, it comes with the job. I would be thinking the same thing if I were you, to be honest.”

                You sighed of relief. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

                “Thanks a lot.” He hung his head.

                You reached out and pulled him in for a hug. “You going to be okay?”

                “Yes.” He said, hugging you tight.

                “We don’t have to do this now.” You say.

                “No its fine really, I just haven’t talked about it in a while.”

                “Okay…”

                “So….where should we start?” He asks rhetorically, opening the book he brought.

                “This is like 50 shades of gray.” You laughed.

                “Yes but I’m not as fucking weird and controlling. You can eat and pee whatever and whenever you want. I also won’t keep you from your male friends. This is just strictly a nurturing yet sexual thing, I’m not here to be creepily possessive and controlling cause that was fucked up, even for ME.”

                You smile, “I’m glad to hear that, 50 shades was poorly written I feel.”

                “I feel that way too.” He flips through the pages. “You’re in good hands.”

                “So we already went over the dresses, if you behave you may get a third one.”

                “Awww that’s so sweet of you, you’re too kind Jack.”

                “Well I don’t wanna just use you, I want you to feel important.”

                “Awww.” You giggle.

                “So before we go on I have to ask and I need a clear answer. You can decide to sleep on it if you need and you don’t need to give me your answer this second, you can think about it as we talk.”

                “Alright….”

                “Are you sure you really want to do this, that you are okay with being my…consensual of course, sex slave to me and partly Mark?’

                “Okay.” Now you had it heavy on your mind, it was definitely something you needed to think about but you were pretty sure this was something you wanted to do, not for any other reason but because it was Jack, there was just SOMETHING about him.”

                The chef placed a plate of food in front of each of you, you bowed your head smiling to say thank you.

              “Спасибо” Jack nodded his head, before waving him away.

             “сэр” The chef bowed his head and left the room.                                    

                “So, I want you to take this time to think about it. I’m hoping for your answer today but I will not pressure you.”

                “Thank you.”

You two begin eating.

                “So I want to address your safeword and alternatives. The safeword as we discussed earlier is red and if you can’t speak you can hold up to two fingers and if you can’t use your hands, 3 consecutive blinks.”

                “Okay, simple enough.” You take another bite of pasta.

                “I want to take notes on what you are not comfortable with.” He takes a pen from his shirt pocket.         “I will not judge you or try to change your mind. I am open and closed about anything you wish, I’m here not only for me but for you. I don’t want to cross any lines and if I ever do, you have the right to leave and Mark can keep his money.”

                You paused, stabbing more pasta with your fork. “Well, I don’t like electricity, candle wax, blood or anything outside the normal bodily fluid. I also don’t mind spanking but no whips, so that fancy paddle you have, I would enjoy. Also I don’t like nipple clamps and I like being gagged but no leather mask. I don’t mind bondage and choking, as you know I enjoy.” You blush bright red and look away, continuing to eat.

                Jack swallows his food and laughs, “Ohh good to hear for the bondage and spanking. I do remember you like being choked, it was adorable and I didn’t even have to ask you.”

                “Well….I DO know what I like, Mr. McLoughlin.” You raise a brow smirking.

                “Good.” He smirks back.

                “So anal is fine?” Jack finishes off his food and takes a deep exhale. He stands and goes to the fridge.

“Well I don’t love it but I don’t hate it. Ultimately yes anal is fine.

                “I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” He takes out a glass bottle. “What kind of juice do you like?”

                “I know and what kind do you have?”

                “All the juice you could imagine.” He responds.

                “Mango?”

                “Okay.” He pulls out a second bottle and brings it over to the table, setting it before you. “I only have a drink when my food is done.”

                “That’s weird.” You giggle. You have some juice as you continue to eat.

                Jack just sits there and watches you eat, “You’re so pretty even when you’re not doing anything cute or sexual.”

                “Thanks….I think.”

                You finish up your food and drink. You stand to grab the dishes, Jack was reluctant to give his dishes up.

                “You don’t have to kitten.”

                “I insist.” You take the dishes to the sink.

                “You better not start doing dishes.” Jack laughs.

                “No. I don’t plan on it.” You take a seat again next to him.

                “I have to make a phone call before we go off to cuddle and take a nap.” Jack stands up from the table, “just stay here and if you want anything else, you can help yourself. Just please don’t cook or do any cleaning.” He laughs again.

                “Okay okay.” You bite your lip, “Jack before you go…”

                “Yes kitten?” He turns back to you.

                “I am giving you consent. I want to do this with you…..and Mark.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes, I’m sure.”

                “Well I’m really happy to hear that. It’ll be a pleasure working with you.” He comes up to you, pulling you in and kissing you deeply.

                “Mmmm.” You giggle, kissing him back.

                He pulls away, about to head out of the room. “Oh and last thing,” He turns to face you one more time, he chuckled,

                “Try not to fall for me.”             


	4. Leather Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dying to cuddle him since you got to his home, now he can hold you in his arms and make you feel even more warm and fuzzy inside. Once you wake up it's time to get down to business, he's got a room and some equipment to show you. You finally get to meet his secret weapon, are you ready for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit link: http://www.yandy.com/Stretch-Lace-Babydoll-Set-3396.php  
> Equipment link: (https://www.extremerestraints.com/home.html NOT SAFE FOR WORK ADULT SITE 18+ Please.  
> Collar and leash link: https://www.etsy.com/listing/244897464/pink-leash-collar-kitten-play-bell-day  
> Paddle link: https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/265879915/baby-girl-wooden-spanking-paddle?ref=unav_listing-same

With him out of the room for a moment, you let out a soft moany sigh. _Good god, what is he doing to me?! I don’t know….. I don’t understand….. I love it._

You wonder who he’s on the phone with but the thought quickly vanished. You were consumed by the way you tremble with his touch, his lips and his tongue. You wanted him to fuck you so bad. You gulped hard and leaned back in your chair, staring up at the ceiling.  

                “Kitten, are you ready to head upstairs?” Jack returns into the room.

                You’re caught off guard and almost fall back. You shake yourself out of your lost thoughts and return to reality. “Yes, I’m ready.” You smiled.

                He reaches out his hand and helps to pull you from the chair. He takes you upstairs and you two returned to your bedroom. You got excited all over again, over how surreal this all is and how you couldn’t wait to climb into bed with Jack, snuggle in the sheets and fall asleep in his arms.

                He undressed, down to his red silk boxers. You covered your face, to hide your obvious gawking.

                “Awww kitten, do you like what you see?”

                “Yes.” You nod, blushing.

                “Undress and join me in bed.” He commands, with a warm smile.

                You slip off the robe and climb into the sheets. You continued to blush, at the thought of how quickly he could get you completely naked. He was always dressed, even if one piece remained but for you, he wanted to see you in your natural beauty and he could.

                He pulls you in close, for one last deep kiss, “we can get down to business later.”

                You giggle, “Okay.”

                You cuddle against his chest, as he wraps his warm arms around you. You feel his fingers graze your skin and you shiver. He rubs your back ever so softly, you slowly drift off to sleep.

You have never wanted to be next to someone, as much as you wanted to be next to him and time _completely stops._

               

                You open your rested eyes, the sun was shining so bright through the window. You squint, rolling over to find Jack still against you… skin to skin. He was still sleeping and you admired his innocent adorable face, you couldn’t imagine the freaky things he could do to you. You couldn’t imagine this cute little Irishman, could dominate you.

                It was unlikely for a woman to see Jack in this light, it seemed like you were the only one or one of the only ones, to see Jack anything other than strict and sexually demanding… to see him vulnerable. You push the hair from his face, watching him light snore. Admiring his chest move as he breathed shallow. You couldn’t help but think of his gorgeous baby blue eyes, his gaze could strike you dead.

                You giggle softly, as to not wake him. You could sense his sleep lighten and you didn’t want to get in trouble for making him embarrassed. You rolled over again, having your back against him. He pulls you in close, still lost in his sleep. You feel his erection poke you in the back.

                You bite your lip, hearing him yawn. You look back at him, his eyes slowly open.

                “Hi kitten.” Jack smiles warmly, stretching out.

                “Hi Jack.” You giggle again.

                He looks down to notice his large bulge, poking you, “oops.” He laughs.

                “It’s okay.” You laugh along.

                “It has a mind of its own.”

                Jack pulls himself from you, sitting up in the bed. He sits there a moment in the silence, admiring your naked body. He inhales sharply, biting his lip. “Are you ready to go downstairs?” He asks.

                “Yes.” You say, nodding your head... You were nervous but very excited.

                He climbs out, reaching out his hand to you. You take it and are pulled out of bed. He redresses in his suit. He then picks a red outfit from the closet, helping you put it on. He feels up your legs as he helps put your heels on, your skin is so soft and he can’t control himself any longer.

Jack guides you back down the stairs, to the front hall and through a room off to the right. The room leads to a stairs case going down further. He walks you slowly, admiring you from behind. He too had his mind lost in thoughts but who knew what had been going on, in that crazy head of his.

                He stepped alongside you, pulling a key from his pocket. He used it on the door, pushing the heavy metal door open. He didn’t say a word, just smiled at you, holding the door for you to enter inside.

                You both head down the stairs and go into the dark room, it was warm and had a cozy presence. He turned the light on and it lit everything up. You look around the room to see a gorgeous warm red on the walls and a dark red hardwood on the floor, there was a long rug that was accented with black trim.

                It was so romantic but in a very mature kind of way. There was nothing cheesy or lame about this kind of romantic ambiance. You looked around the room, standing in place. You didn’t want to snoop around, anything to set this man off could make you nervous.

                “So what do you think?” He spoke proudly.

                The room was nicely furnished, all the colours and pieces tied in well and he really knew how to coordinate. As you admired the beauty of the room, you catch some things out of the corner of your eye, these things were out of the ordinary especially for a room this lavish looking.

Along with the obvious leather and metal equipment; there were drawers, shelves and wall boards of various stuff. A lot of leather, a lot of rope, a lot of just….. Wow. You scratch the back of your head nervously.

                “Kitten, are you okay?” Jack comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

                “Yes, just taken aback.”

                “Aw kitten, it’s okay…. I know it’s overwhelming.” He spins you around, pulling you in for a kiss.

                “I’m excited though.” You admit.

                “Well I’m glad to hear it.” He pulls away.

                He heads into the other room, he’s on the phone but you aren’t sure with whom.

                You stand there patiently, waiting for his return. You continue to look around the room, admiring it all, it was definitely a lot to take in at once.

                Jack returned with a big smile, “Are you ready kitten? We can take it slowly and if any time you want me to stop, you remember your safe word right?”

                “Red.”

                “Good, don’t forget it.” He smirks.

                You watch Jack walk across the room, he rummages through a drawer. You’re too nervous to peak, so you quickly look down.

                “Ok kitten. I have something for you.”

                You look up, hearing his footsteps along the hardwood. He’s holding a light pink collar in hand and a matching leash in the other.

“I love it.” You gush giggling. “It’s fucking adorable!”

                “Not as adorable as you.” He puts it around your neck, doing it up. He attaches the leash to the D Loop on the front.

                You turn to face a wall mirror on the left side of you, you admire the collar.

                “I love it.” You whisper.

                “It suits you.” He watches you closely, your reflection catches his gaze.

                “Hey, Jack…”

                “Yes Y/N?”

                “I’m glad you’re different.”

                “Whatever do you mean?”

                You look down, blushing. “You just are, I mean…. You take care of me and even though I haven’t been here, **been yours** long… I know you are different. I don’t feel scared with you, even if I am your pet I don’t feel down about it. I feel like you care more about me and my wants and feelings more than your own… more than a usual master would. You actually make me feel warm and fuzzy.”

                Jack said nothing and turned away from you.

                “Jack, did I say something wrong?”

                “Oh no kitten.”

                “Jack…..”

               

                He dropped the leash and walked a few steps.

                “I wasn’t always like this.”

                The silence was chilling.

                Jack sighed, “I wasn’t always this good. I had to change my ways, I didn’t want to be that way anymore.”

                “Do you uh… ever have urges to-“

                “No.”

                You paused, not exactly sure what to think or how to feel.

                He turned back around to face you, “I mean it kitten…. I don’t ever have those urges.”

He couldn’t look you in the eyes but you didn’t think for a second that it was because he was lying but because he struggled with being vulnerable, with looking you in the eyes when he spoke. You couldn’t imagine the things he has gone through, as he couldn’t imagine the things you have. You couldn’t imagine the feelings he felt about the last woman…. He seemed to be guarded and you didn’t dare bring it up. He wasn’t going to talk about it and you weren’t going to ask.

“Okay.” You smile.

“So, we shall liven up the mood.” He holds up a finger to signal you to wait. He walks into the other room.

You turn back to the mirror to admire your collar, any colour would’ve been fine but you enjoy feeling like a part of him and not just an object he owns. You feel this colour is warm and describes how he makes you feel.

“Ok here.” Jack returns with a bottle of wine, “white is fine?”

“Hm….” You smile nervously.

“Red? Not a wine person?”

“White is fine.”

“Kitten, I don’t want you to drink it if you don’t like it.” He laughs, “don’t be afraid to be you.”

“No really, a little white is fine.” You say.

“Okay.” He pulls a glass from a shelf near the door.

He pours you both some wine, “You can take a seat on the couch.”

You nod your head, taking a seat. You’re a little uncomfortable and clench your teeth.

“Y/N…. are you okay?”

“Yes…”

He takes a seat next to you, “you do know I’m not here to degrade you right. I’m not going to make you sit on the floor.”

You sigh of relief, “even if you did, I would be okay. I was just nervous to sit down, in case you didn’t really mean it. In case you were testing me.”

He laughed, “Well I could see why that would make you nervous. I normally would have tested you but like I said… I’m not here to degrade you or “deflower” you, as it’s called.”

“Good.”

“So we should talk, get to know one another a bit.” Jack takes a drink.

“Okay, well you can go first.”

“No kitten, you’re likely more interesting.” He smiles.

 

You two talk for at least half an hour, you find out so much about him but never cross any lines, you don’t ask any of the wrong questions and you two get along so well. No one has made you laugh as much as he has in this short period of time.

“So kitten, want to get started?” He stands, taking your glass. He sets them on the table, turning to face you.

Jack holds out his hand, you give the end of the leash to him. He gently tugs on it and you rise. He pulls you along to the other side of the room, where you had seen that fancy looking equipment.

You gulp as you’re a little nervous, this was all so new to you. You shoot a weak smile at Jack and he tilts his head looking at you worried but warms you with his smile that followed.

“It’s okay kitten, we can get through it together.” He assures you.

“Okay, I would like that.” You nod. You hope you have some time alone with him before Mark comes around. You didn’t know when he would be but you had grown kinda on edge. You had noticed Jack gets more controlling and sexually aggressive around Mark. _Like the thought of my old “Master” seeing him now control me, turned him on._

“Okay. Here is your cage. I prefer not to use this at all but this could be used if you uh….” He paused trying to find the word, “Misbehave.”

“Understandable.” You nod again, you notice how uncomfortable it looked and pouted, scrunching in your face.

“Ya, doesn’t look that nice does it?” He paused, “Get in.” He opened the door for you.

You said nothing, crawling through the little opening, oddly enough it was the perfect size for you. _I wonder if the woman before me…… was similar to my size. Unless Mark and Jack had been planning this whole thing and Mark was just pretending to be shocked…..so he was giving Jack my measurements…that would explain the clothing fitting me just right, how could he go out and purchase new stuff without knowing my size…..unless….the previous woman…..I don’t know…. I think the first idea is a lot less creepy……and actually kinda hot._

You curl up in the cage and look up at him, giggling.

“You look adorable kitten.” He bites his lip, “okay climb out.”

He helps pull you out and up. He guides you over to a piece that resembled a gymnastics vaulting horse. It has hooks on the front and on the back of it.

“This is a bondage horse, similar to the-“

“Vaulting horse.” You giggle.

He smiles, “very well kitten and yes similar to the vaulting horse. This one though is rather uh…. Different.” He raises a brow.

He pulls you along to the one dresser, opening it to take out some cuffs.

Jack clips the larger ones to the end of the horse, and the smaller ones to your wrists. They are not attached to a chain but you had a feeling he didn’t need a chain just yet. He lets your leash drop.

“Climb on it like you would…. a horse.” He smiled.

_You couldn’t believe how nice he was to you and how calm and patient he was, taking you through this process. He really did care, he really did make you feel something funny…._

You climb on top, straddling it. You feel more excited now, you have a feeling you know what you need to do. You bend over it, bringing your arms and elbows forward.

“I love that I didn’t have to ask you to get into position.” He clipped your wrist cuffs to the horse.

“Thank you.” You giggled. You were unable to move now. You got nervous again, the feelings you had were overwhelming and interchanging.

“I will leave your ankles alone for now.” Jack says.

He comes up next to you, feeling along your inner thigh. He doesn’t go any higher but his down and back up motion could tease you into thinking otherwise.

“Mmm.” You bite your lip.

“You want me don’t you?”

“Yess.”

You whimper feeling him creep up a little higher, he grips tight to your thigh. You gasp and he lets go. You look back at him and shoot him eager eyes.

“Awww kitten, you want it so bad I can tell. Just wait till later, I have a secret weapon and no it’s not Mark.” He bursts into laughter.

“Hahaha oh Jack.” You blush laughing along.

He unclips the cuffs from the horse, leaving them on your wrists. He helps you climb off, taking you again by the leash. He pulls you over to the last visible piece of equipment in the room.

“This swing, I’m sure you could tell what this is for.” He helps you into it.

You lay back into it and comfortably it holds your weight. “You think it could hold me?”

“With no trouble my love.” He smiles, “don’t worry.”

You nod, “good, I wouldn’t want to fall.” You laugh.

“I wouldn’t want you to either.” He helps you clip your wrist cuffs to the loops in the swing and your feet in the stirrups.

You rest your head back on the pillow, _most uncomfortable and ugly pillow I have ever seen…Lol tbh_. You look over at him, he stands confidently between your legs. You let out an impatient cry, “Jack please.”

“Kitten, you need to behave. Be patient my love, just wait.” He smiles.

“You tease me.” You whine.

“Oh I tease you….already?” He pulls up close, grinding his crotch against yours, “I haven’t really done anything yet kitten.”

“It’s just…” You sigh deeply, “you….”

With your legs in the stirrups, he has full access to you now. He takes the palm of his hand and massages your pussy outside the panties.

“Jaccckkkk.” You pout again, looking at him with full puppy dog eyes.

“Kittteeennn.” He mocks you, laughing. He continues to palm you.

“Jack please!”

He stops abruptly, he comes up next to you. He takes you by the collar, wrapping it tightly around his fist. He tugs it roughly and pulls you in for a deep kiss.

You gasp as he pulls away.

He says nothing, helping you out of your restraints and down from the swing.

You hold your breath and squeak, “Jack? Are you mad at me?”

He turns with an evil, evil smile on his face. “No kitten, I’m not. I do want to punish you though.”

You gulped thinking, _Ohhh noooo! Not the cage!_ You hung your head, in shame.

He pulls tight on the leash, guiding you across the room, you pass the cage.

You look shocked. You were nervous now, _What?!_

 

You reach half way through the room, he turns to you.

“Close your eyes, do not peak or you will make this worse for yourself.” He threatens.

You close your eyes immediately, squeezing them so tight. You feel him grab your hand, he guides you forward a few more paces. You want to peak but you didn’t fucking dare to.

He lets go of your hand, you still stand there with your eyes shut tight. You hear him open another drawer, he’s rummaging through it but to grab what?

“Okay, kitten. You can open your eyes.” He had so much thrill in his voice, you almost didn’t want to open your eyes now.

You slowly open them, to find the last piece of equipment. You had happened to disregard it coming in the room earlier, it didn’t seem like much and you weren’t sure what this was for. There before your feet, a small mechanical tool, enclosed in metal. It had a large metal rod on the end and attached to this rod, Jack had placed a dildo on it. _(No dildo in photo lol)_

_ _

You let out a funny sound, like an ohhh boyyy kinda sound, and unprepared nervous kinda sound.

“Kitten…..” He said smirking, as he had finished lubing it up.

“Jack…I’m s-“

“It’s okay. I’ll be nice this time and help you out.” He pulled up your clothes, admiring your body yet again. He then pulled a small pocket knife from his belt loop, opening it and cutting your panties loose.

_This man really likes sharp objects….blades in particular._

“Mmmmm.” He ran the blade down your stomach and you stared down watching him closely.

Before reaching your pussy with it he stops, he looks back up at you and smiles, “Well well well….where were we?” He puts the knife away.

You had almost forgotten the fuck machine behind him. He steps out of the way so you can get in there.

“Well…go on kitten.” He unclips the leash and tugs on the D Loops instead, pulling you down to the floor, “get on your hands and knees.”

You do as you’re told and get on your hands and knees.

He goes behind you, pushing the machine with his foot and inching it closer to you.

“Ah!” You feel the tip of the dildo touch your pussy.

Jack reaches in, spreading your lips.

His touch could make you cum already, you let out a moan, “mmahh.”

He pushes the dildo into you, letting go of your lips. He stands back to watch you get fucked by the machine.

“Oh fuck!” You cried, it was fucking you already fast and deep.

Jack slipped off his one shoe, pressing his socked foot on your back, so your face was on the hardwood floor.

“MMMMMMmmmyyygoodd.” You moaned loudly, already dripping saliva.

Jack pulled his foot up. He then removed the cuffs for a moment and he had you cross your arms and he cuffed them together behind your back.

“Fuck fuck fuck ohhmmmm!!” You had no balance now and had to balance on your face and shoulders.

He speeds up the machine, and smirks. He’s getting so hard watching you squirm and your toes curl as you get fucked by the machine.

“Jackkk pleaseee I can’t!!!” You cry out louder.

“Can’t what kitten? Can’t handle it?” He asked smiling.

 “Nooo I can’t!”

“Well you should’ve thought of that before. Kitten you need to learn, you can’t get lippy, snappy, demanding of me! You can only whine and beg for me when I ask or when it’s acceptable. You are too eager for me.” He pushes on your back again with his socked foot.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You cry with tears rolling down your cheeks, you were full of pleasure and emotions, you felt like cumming.

“You better be. Next time you’re gunna get it in the other hole.” He threatens.

You close your eyes tight again, trying to hide from his vulgar words.

 

                There’s a knock at the door and Jack perks up his ears. He removed his foot one last time, putting his shoe back on.

                He disappeared behind the wall, you couldn’t see or hear him anymore.

“Sir. Someone for you.” The butler says.

                “Let them down.”

Mark stood at the top of the stairs, he hears moaning and thought you and Jack had been getting at it already. He got so excited and continued down the stairs, from the staircase nothing could be seen but he was now so full of anticipation.. He had been on the phone with Jack earlier, talking about the agreement and rules you and Jack had set in place, Jack wanted him up to date.

                Then there at the bottom of the stairs, Jack stood. “Hello Mark. We meet again.”

                “Uh…Hi…Ya Hi Jack, we meet again.” Mark was curious now, where the moans where coming from. It was definitely your moans, he just didn’t know where and how and why.

                He reached the bottom of the stairs and they shook hands.

                “You’re probably wondering where our girl has gone to…..”

                “Yes actually.” Mark laughed.

                “I had to punish her, already.” Jack raised a brow with pride.

                “Oh?”

                Jack guided him around the corner to find you on the floor, getting fucked by a mechanical sex machine.

                You shriek out when you see him, “Mark don’t look at me!” You blush 1000 shades of red.

                “Oh babygirl.” Mark tilts his head, to meet your angle.                                                   

                You have tears running down your face, “I’m a horny mess.”

                Mark looked back at Jack, “you’re not hurting her, are you?”

                Jack shakes his head.

                “Babygirl?”

                “Pleasure tears and worries of anal punishment.” You admit.

                “Oh goodness.” Mark laughed, “So do I want to know how you got into this, spot?”

                “Noooo!” You moaned out, Jack had turned up the machine again.

                Mark looked back at Jack, “As long as you’re not hurting her.”

                “Not yet.” Jack smirked.

                Marks’ already raging boner tightened in his jeans. Jack’s sharp tongue and threats, got him going. He normally wasn’t into this kinda thing but he had really gotten into it, the moment Jack first walked in.

                “Mmm can’t wait for that.” He smiled, reaching down and pushing the hair from your face.

                “Fuckkkkk! I can’t!!” You threw your head back, looking shyly at Mark.

                He slides his hand down your face and neck. He pulls your breasts from your top, massaging them and pinching your nipples gently.

                “Mmmmmm Mark.” You moaned, you look up at him longingly. He leans down more and kisses you deeply. You moan in his mouth and bite his lip.

                “Grr.” Mark hisses, pulling away. “Don’t bite me babygirl.”

                “Mmmmmm I’m sorry.” You whimper through your moans.

                “Kitten behave.” Jack scorns, taking his shoe off again. He pushes you back down with his socked foot on your back.

                “Oh damn.” Mark grumbles.

                “Jack I wanna cum!” You cry.

                “Not yet kitten.”

                “Jack!!! Please!” You had never been denied cumming before, you couldn’t believe you had to hold it in.

                He slows the machine right down and it turns off.

                “Jack….” You pout.

                “Kitten don’t be so sad, I have an idea.” He smirks.

                He pulls the dildo out and sounds escape you. Before going off, he reattaches the leash to the loop.

                “Pull her up.” He instructs Mark. He walks off with the dildo to the back room.

                Mark pulls you up from the floor. Your legs twitch a little and it makes him blush. “You’re so adorable.”

                “Thanks.” You giggle.

                He notices your new collar and leash, “ohh that’s pretty.” He rubs the leather around your neck, with his fingers.

                “Jack said it suits me.” You say proudly.

                “It does.”

                Jack returns to the room, he had his suit jacket off and sleeves rolled up again.

                Your mind was racing back to the shower, you get a little more turned on as you think of the hot soapy water.

                “Alright kitten, let’s go.” Jack takes the leash guiding you back to the other side of the room.

                Mark follows behind, admiring the new equipment. “Ohhh..” He almost gawks, he could only imagine how these things…and you would look, in use.

                Jack guides you back to the horse, this time he has you bend over it from the center.

                “Mark can you go into the bottom drawer of the dresser to the left?”

                “Sure.” Mark goes over to it “what am I looking for?”

                “You will find it, it’s the only thing in there.”

                He opened the drawer and raised a brow…. “ok found it.” He pulled something from the drawer, then turned to face you and Jack.

                He gives the item over to Jack. “A bar….?”

                “Yes…” He removes the ankle cuffs from the end of the horse and attaches them to the end of the bar. “It’s a spreader bar.”

                Mark watched him cuff your ankles, the bar kept your legs apart. He gulped, seeing you bent over with no use to your arms and legs.

_Jack goes into the briefcase from earlier in the day, you remembered he has shown Mark what was in there but you were still in the dark. Then he pulled it out of the case and turned to show it to you._

_ _

You gawk at it, “It’s beautiful.”

“My special weapon, it will help shape you into an obeying girl.”

You were so nervous looking at it, you also though fell in love with it. You knew you would get quite acquainted with it and you couldn’t wait.

“Want to try it out?” Jack asks, “I will be nice the first time.”

You pause.

“If you’re ready to, if not we can wait.”

“No, it’s fine.” You bite your lip. You look back at him, he stands behind you holding the paddle in hand.

You reached out your cuffed arms and take a hold of Marks’ hand, holding it tight.

You hear Jack quietly count down, “three, two….one.”

With that he strikes you upon the bare ass.

“AHH!” You let out a yelp, “fuck!” Your skin tingled.

“You okay babygirl?” Mark asks, he was holding his breath.

“Yes...” You reply, your heart was racing, “again Jack please.”

“Again?” His eyes widened, “someone likes the paddle already.”

“Again please.”

He nods and spanks you again, more firmly this time.

“FUCKK!” You cried out, holding tighter to Marks’ hand.

You dug your nails into his skin and he groaned, “Jack do it again.”

With no hesitation and on Marks’ command, Jack spanks you one final time.

“Ahhh”! You moan out, it hurts a bit but nothing like a little “hurts so good” to get you going even more.

“Don’t get too used to it already kitten.” He puts the paddle down.

You catch your breath and let go of Marks’ hand.

“You could make me cum just scratching me and biting me, you know that right?” He laughs.

“Ohh, well noted.” You giggle, “I would love to cut up your back maybe make you bleed.”

“Damn girl!” Mark spoke shocked.

“Those spankings have driven you crazy.” Jack said, laughing.

He goes into another drawer, taking a condom and lube out.

While he got ready, Mark grabbed a chair from the corner and pulled it up close.

“You ready kitten?” Jack comes up behind you, rubbing the tip of his wet dick against your pussy lips.

“Yes Jack, fuck me.” You reply nervously.

“Fuck you?”

“Yesss...please?”

He slowly inserts the head in, once inside you he begins fucking you fast. “God you’re so tight!” He growls.

“Mmmmm Jack!!! Fuck yessss!” You are already twitching, as he fucks you against the leather.

Mark takes your breasts in his hands again, massaging them firmly. “You’re so sexy babygirl.”

“Ahhh!!!” You let out strong moans, you got louder as you remember you have no control over your legs. You struggled to be stuck in position and try to pull at your restraints.

Mark undoes his pants and takes his rock hard dick out. He jerks himself off to the faces and sounds you make.

“Shittt!” Jack groans, fucking you harder.

“Jaccckkk!!” You cry, curling your toes.

He holds tight to your hips, fucking you faster. “Ngghhh.”

Mark is struggling to contain his excitement, he jerks off faster.

You tear up in pleasure as you moan louder and higher pitch. Your legs twitch and you get off on your inability to move.

 “Fuck Y/N, I wanna cum all over your gorgeous face.” Mark hissed.

                “Mark don’t say things like that.” Your voice shook as Jack fucked you. Your face turned bright red and you couldn’t make eye contact with him.

                “Awww someone’s a little shy.” Mark continued jerking off, he was ready to burst. He quickly reached for your throat, choking you with a firm grip.

                “Fuuuuccckk!” You choked out your moans, you wanted to cum too.

                He gripped tighter to your throat and moaned so deep and sexy as he came, he got his cum all over your face.

                It was wet and warm and you licked some up from your lips, “mmmmmm.”

                “Shit.” Mark let go of your throat, trying to catch his breath. He gets up to grab paper towel. He wipes up your face, as you continue to get pounded. Once your face was clean, he kissed you deeply.

                “Fuck I wanna cum now too.” Jack hissed, fucking you harder. He could feel you weaken under him.

                “Don’t cum yet babygirl.” Mark says, “Let Jack cum first.”

                “I want to so bad though!” You cry out.

                “FUCKKKK!! Y/N!!” Jack clenched his teeth so tight, as he came. His little body shook as well, he was like a leaf.

                “Jack let me cum please!!” You closed your eyes, “I need to cum!!!”

                “Oh you’re going to, many times.” He growls, fucking you harder. He pulls a handful of your hair back, tugging it hard.

                “Fuck fuck fuck! Jaaaccckkk!!” You fell so weak, your legs quivered and you couldn’t even relax with your legs still in a hold. “Don’t stop!!”

                You trembled all over as you came, it ran down your legs and soaked Jacks’ dick. It dripped all over the floor and Mark watched it in temptation.

                “Fuck…” You squeaked collapsed over the horse. You let out a little moan as Jack pulled out of you.

                “I’ll be right back.” Jack left the room to clean up, “I’ll bring paper towels.”

                “Don’t bother.” Mark called back.

                Jack peaked his head out of the doorway, he raised a brow and said nothing before going into the bathroom.

                Mark got up from his seat, he came up behind you. He used his paper towel to wipe up the floor but he licked cum up that dripped out of you, licking up and down your thighs.

                Jack came back into the room and saw Mark taking care of clean up. “Thanks Mark.”

                “Mmmm….Mark I’m so sensitive…” You whined.

                “Wait for how sensitive it’s going to be.” He teased.

                Once Mark had finished cleaning you up, he undoes your restraints. You lay there so weak.

                “Come along kitten.” Jack pulls you up and over his shoulder.

                As he carried you over to the swing, you ended dripping remaining cum down his chest and dampening his shirt.

                “Sorry.” You giggle.

                Jack looked down to see the wet marks, “mmmm that’s so sexy.”

                You were placed in the swing, you got comfortable in your spot. You looked up to the sky and you couldn’t believe you were even here….with them both…..getting all types of sexual.

                Jack lowered the swing down, so you weren’t so high off the ground. He came up next to you, taking his dick out again.

                “Come here big boy.” You licked your lips, taking his dick in your mouth.

                Mark helped you into the stirrups, he admired your open legs and was still so hot and bothered.

                You sucked Jack off, he let out little moans. He was still really sensitive and you had him already curling his toes in his shoes.

                “God! You got a tiny mouth kitten. I wanna fuck your throat, make you gag on it.” He growled.

                Mark very gently rubbed along your pussy lips with his soft thumb.

                Tiny sounds escaped you, Jack pulled out of your mouth for the moment, so you could both watch Mark tease you.

                “You want him to eat you out?” Jack asked.

                “Yessss.” You whined.

                “I’d love to.” Mark smirked, “you taste good.”

                “Shhhh Mark!” You look away from him, unable to cover your face.

                “Well you do.”

                He rubs your pussy more firmly now, teasing you with his fingers. He slowly inserts two of them.

                “Ah!” You arch your back.

                “I’m so tempted to get my whole hand in there.” He growled, thinking of his own threats. He had no idea where that came from, thanks to Jack he has found a new….way of talking. He never was so filthy with his words before but he obviously has been quickly learning from the pro.

                “Oh my god Mark!” Don’t sa-“

                With that, you feel his cold tongue touch you. He spreads your pussy lips with one hand and fingers you with the other.

“Mmmmmmm!” You arch your back, pulling at your restraints.

Even Jack admired the sight, his dick grew so hard again. He took your chin, turning your head to the side.

You open your mouth for him, without being asked. Jack loved when you did that. He held the back of your head, guiding his dick in your mouth.

You suck him off, with no control over the speed and how rough. You can’t even reach out and touch him, you whined with moans of frustration. You wanna touch him so bad, “mmmghh.”

He fucks your throat, going faster. “You wanna just reach out and grab me don’t you?” Jack could read you like a book.

“Mmmmhmmm!” You cried out.

Mark adds a third finger in, fingering you faster and harder. He himself moans, he loves the way you taste, the way you smell, how soft your skin is.

Jack reaches over, undoing your heels and they fall to the floor. “Get comfortable kitten-MmMMMMfuckkk!”

“Nnnghhh!” You moan as you gag on his dick. You drip saliva down your chin.

“Fuck yes Y/N! That’s it!” Jack wanted to cum again already, “bite me!” He groans deeply.

You look up at him wide eyed.

“Do it kitten, do it!” He was ready to burst.

You bite down on his rock hard dick, you felt a little bad…you had never had a guy WANT you to bite him….

“Fuck yes yes yes!!” Jack’s little body almost convulsed as he came, he filled your mouth with cum and it seeped from your lips.

You swallow hard, staring him in the eyes while you did it. This got a deep pink blush to spread across his face. _He was so “hard” but he was so innocent and sweet at the same time._

He pulls out of your mouth, “fuck….”

Now with Jack out of your mouth, you can focus on Mark again…The whole time you had a tingly feeling in your feet.

“Mmmm Mark yess!” You moan out.

Your chest starts twitching, your lower half is as well. Mark curled his fingers and you yelp. He hits the g-spot and you roll your eyes back.

“Markkk right there!! Oh my fucking god!!” You pull tight at your restraints again, you’re squirming all over the place.

You instantly cum hunching over, tugging harder at your cuffs. You fall back into the swing and look at the ceiling. You had forgotten till this moment, Jack had watched you cum so hard. He watched every face you made and every sound that escaped you. He watched your body just convulse and you couldn’t process it all.

“Oh my god…” You let out a high pitch slow cry. You don’t take your eyes off the ceiling, you can feel them both looking at you. You couldn’t cover your eyes and you were frustrated about it.

                The silence was bugging you, you finally looked down at Mark. He stood in front of you, using his fingers to clean up his face, sucking his fingers clean from your cum.

                “Aaaaaa” You open your mouth to him.

                He raised a brow, giving you one of his soaked fingers.

                You put it in your mouth, sucking it clean. You blush so red, giggling as you do it.

                The guys both blush too,

“Oh goodness kitten.” Jack sighed.

Mark grabs another condom, lubing up his dick. “Are you ready for me babygirl?” He smirks.

“Noooo, I’m so sensitive now Mark please.” You whine, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“You know I like you sensitive…I wanna make you cum a million times more.”

“Marrkkkk.” You thrash around, stuck in the stirrups with your legs spread. You were helpless and so weak.

“Babygirl shhhh…” Mark touched his lips, signally you to be quiet.

“I can’t…I can’t take you.” You whine.

He rubs the head of his dick along your wet pussy lips. You shiver at his touch and you let out a little cry.

“Well….I think it’s up to Jack. He runs this show and I don’t think either you or I are at liberty to say.”

You scrunch up your face but he was right. You both look at Jack with puppy dog eyes but yours were for another reason than Marks’.

Jack pauses, to torture you both. He smiles, that sexually evil smile he does. “Remember your signals kitten?”

“Yes.” You answer, worried this wasn’t in your favour.

He pauses again, causing Mark to grumble in anticipation.

“Go ahead Mark, have at it.”

“Jack!” You cry, pulling your wrist cuffs tight again.

“Much obliged.” Mark nodded to him.

“Nooo Mark!!!” You thrash around again.

He takes you by the thighs gripping tight. He slowly slides his dick inside you, you have tightened up again and he groans. “Fuck…”

You squirm like a fish, growing so turned on. You didn’t want to be, you wanted to have things your way. “Mmmm….fuck Mark! No!”

“You’re so tight, fuckkk!!” He fucks you with slow but deep strokes. Balls deep strokes that make you buck.

“Mark Mark Mark Mark!!!” You cry out moaning.

“I wanna fuck you senseless babygirl.” He speaks so deep and the horniness just flowed through him.

“Ahhhh!! Mark!! Noooo!!! I can’t!!!” You bite your lip, almost drawing blood.

He picks up speed, fucking you faster. “Fuck! Take it!”

“Naahhhh!” You struggle to get your sounds out, he’s just so big at this point and it jumbles up your brain. “I caaannnttt!!”

He fucks you harder, you can feel him poking your insides.

“Mark nooooo!! Stop!!” You scream.

Jack bites his lip, as Mark keeps going. The three of you know what you’re to do when it becomes too much.

You hang onto your safeword in case you need it. You grow more turned on but more weak, as Mark ignores your pleas.

“Fuck, what was that babygirl?” Mark smirked, fucking you faster.

You’re shocked but not surprised, he’s teasing you and he just wants to hear you say it.

“Stop!! Mark please!!” You cry out, curling your toes so tight.

“You’re so sexy kitten,” Jack exhales deeply, then gulps, “you really like getting fucked don’t you?”

“Yes…” You whimper, as your body twitches some more, “ahhh!”

Mark pulls in close, kissing you on the lips aggressively.

Again you bite his lip, this time drawing blood.

“Fuck! Y/N!” He snaps, fucking you harder as he watches blood drip onto your stomach.

“I’M SORRY MARK!” Your bottom lip quivers in shame.

He fucks you harder, digging his nails into your legs. “I’m going to withhold cumming from you. You don’t deserve it.”

“Mark no! Please!” You close your eyes tight for a moment, trying to combat the urge.

Jack takes you by the throat, choking you. “You want to behave like you have, you don’t deserve it… you’re a dirty little slut.”

“Jack nooo!” You choke out your words, shaking your head.

“Yes you are. You want to cause Mark to bleed, he can fuck you regardless of your countless pleads to stop. It turns me on and you’re such a slut, it probably turns you on too.”

“No it doesn’t!” You thrash around again, pulling tight on your restraints.

Mark fucks you are rougher, focusing so hard on his strokes and his silence makes you nervous.

“I feel like cumming!” You blush, crying out.

“No.” Mark growled, “No you don’t.”

“Mark I’m sorry! Please let me cum!”

Jack let’s go of your throat and covers your mouth with his hand. Your muffled screams seep through his fingers. “Kitten Mark said no, if you cum you will be punished.”

You felt the buildup and it was so intense. You wanted to burst but you couldn’t, you didn’t want to get in trouble again.

“Fuck, Y/N! I’m about to cum! You’re so tight, I could get you pregnant!” He hisses, curling his own toes.

Jack uncovers your mouth and Mark replaces it with his.

“Bite me again, I fucking dare you.”

You shake your head vigorously, you didn’t want to bite him again. You didn’t even mean to cause him to bleed, you actually felt pretty bad even though he was so sexually fuelled by it.

 “Fuckkk!!! I’m cumming!!” He grips so tight to your sides that your skin turns bright red.

He lets go of your mouth and you gasp for air, “cum for me!” you beg.

With your words, he busts at that second. His body is weak, you can feel him shake. His knees fall inwards and he collapses as he pulls out of you.

You both try to catch your breath, Jack smiles so fulfilled by the sight he just witnessed.

“Do we wanna punish her?” Jack asks, “Even just a little bit?”

“Bring her down and hand me the paddle.” Mark said, breathing so heavy. He pulls himself up off the floor and goes into the bathroom.

“Mark no please! I’m sorry!!” You protest.

“Come along kitten.” Jack helps you out of your restraints and down from the swing. He carries you over his shoulder.

You continue to squirm, you don’t want to get the paddle.

“Jack please!” You cry out.

“You have to pay for what you did to Mark, don’t make this worse for yourself. Just obey me and it’ll make it easier for you.”

You close your mouth, Jack was right. He places you down in front of the bondage horse once again.

“You know what to do.” He smiles.

You hang your head, bending over the horse.

“If you want you can hold my hand.” He offers.

You nod your head, “thank you.”

Mark returns from the bathroom, picking up the paddle. He comes up behind you and the guys exchange a smile.

“So babygirl, I realized how much bleeding turned me on. I just happen to also be so turned on by your screams.” He laughs, almost and evil laughter.

“Noo plea-”

“Shhh kitten, please. I can’t help you, just take it.” Jack holds both of your hands.

You squeeze so tight, before Mark even takes the first swing.

“Are you ready babygirl?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He takes a swing and SMACK right on your bare ass.

“AH!” You let out a scream.

Mark takes another swing and SMACK! Followed by two more.

“Mark!! Please!!” Your eyes water. You look up at Jack and he just hangs his head.

Mark ignores you and with the last hit, he swings and once again SMACK with quite a bit of force.

“Okay.” He drops the paddle.

A few tears run down your cheek, your ass is sore and red. Your tears weren’t from the spankings you received but because you were overwhelmed with all these new emotions.

“Aww kitten it’s alright.” Jack crouches down, “you know you could’ve used your safeword.”

“I know but I didn’t need it.” You say.

“You didn’t? Then why are you crying?”

“I… I don’t know.” You explain.

“Come here babygirl.” Mark help you off the horse, he spins you around. Wiping your tears with his thumb, before pulling you in close. “I don’t know what got into me, I’m sorry.” He speaks softly.

“Nothing to be sorry for, I deserved it.”

He paused, the three of you knew that was the truth. Mark had just never used this kind of force on someone before, he had never spanked anybody either. He just got so hungry with power, when he was around Jack… there was just something about him that inspired Mark…. Inspired his inner…. whatever tonight was.

“Do you want me to cuddle you? Run you a bath? Some cream for your red and sore butt?” Mark asks.

_“Okay…”_


	5. You Know He's Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've become exhausted with tonight's activities and the overwhelming things you feel. Mark wants to take care of you tonight. You too share a very deep conversation in the tub and with everything he's saying...you know he's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter with story, theres no sex in this one lol if you are waiting for the sex and less for the story,  
> the next chapter will have it.
> 
> I think for my next x reader fic, I will give the reader a name.

                “Alright kitten I will leave you two to your devices. I have some uh, business to attend to.” Jack hands the end of your leash to Mark. He comes over to you kissing you softly upon the lips, helping you put your robe on.

                “Okay, I will see you later than.” You smile.

                He rushes into the hidden room off the side. That left the room where you two stood, silent.

                Mark looks down at you, “shall we?”

                “Yes, I will show you my room.” You giggle with excitement.

                You walk alongside Mark, guiding him upstairs to your room. You open the door and enter inside, you turn to face him and smile. “See.”

                “Wow.” He gawks, “it’s lovely.”

                “It is!” You beam. “Jack even has a whole wardrobe for me.”

                “He does?” Mark raises a brow.

                “Yes!” You head over to the closet and open it, showing off all your new clothes. “I even have a drawer of gorgeous brand new panties.”

                “Hmmm…that uh-” Mark paused, “Y/N, did you ever wonder why he knows your exact size?”

                You stop dead in your tracks, _either Mark is going to confess being in on this or……_

“Y/N?”

                “Well no I didn’t, do you know?”

                “No, I was hoping you would’ve inquired about it.”

                “I was pretty sure though he just goes for women of the same size…..”

                “That’s likely than.” Mark curled in his lips. “Wait other girls? So he’s no stranger to this than?”

“Nope, he has done this a few times prior to me.”

“What happened to them?”

“I don’t know, he only mentioned the last one.”

“And?”

“She died.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, poor Jack.”

“Ya, I don’t ask him though and don’t tell him I said anything.”

“My lips are sealed babygirl, I promise.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Good.” You smile back.

“So are you ready for that bath?” He slides the sleeves down, off your shoulders. Kissing along your neck and stopping at your collarbone.

“I am.”

He places your robe on the bed, removing the collar from your neck. He places it upon the bed as well and takes you by the hand to the bathroom.

You enter the bathroom once again, the de ja vu was real. A pink blush spread across your cheeks, watching Mark fill the tub. You were so torn on who you liked more, you had known Mark for so long and he was the man to help you become a _somebody_. Jack though had just something about him, you couldn’t look away from his baby blue eyes, you couldn’t keep yourself from his grasp and he was all you had ever wanted.

“Okay, I will climb in first.” Mark quickly undresses.

You were taken aback, you had NEVER seen him naked….he only ever took his dick out. This man would be the type to fuck with his shoes on… _oh wait he already did._ You were surely curious if he would keep his shoes on if he was in bed, making love…. _with you._

He took a seat in the warm tub, holding out his hand to you. Here you are again in the tub with a man. You had never been in this situation before, this one sided polyamorous thing….you loved them both, felt for them both but they likely felt nothing for you…or not the same.

It was obvious how Jack felt about you, like what you meant to him. Mark though he was your boss, he was one of your greatest and longest friends. It was definitely crazy, to take a moment to grasp it all…. _wow._

 “So, do you want to talk about why you were crying?” He asks.

“I don’t know.”

“Y/N, you can tell me.”

“I know…”

“Are you sure it wasn’t because I was too forceful?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay, what is it then?”

“I’m just new to this whole thing, I’m just overwhelmed with feelings.”

“That’s understandable and that’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Okay….I’m just making sure.” He lathered up a clean sponge with soap, washing your back.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Hey Y/N, I want to ask you something.”

You gulped, “okay?”

“Do you have feelings for Jack?”

You grew wide eyed, he couldn’t see you but he felt your reaction, “why would you ask me that?”

“I was just curious, you seem to have a funny behavior around him.”

“I do?”

“It’s obvious.”

“I-“

“You shouldn’t.”

You turned in the tub, to face him, “why not?!”

“He can’t love you, you do realize that right?”

You hung your head.

“Look at this field of work he does, I’m sure all the women before you loved him too and it was likely a mistake. Think about it, if this man was capable of love, do you think he would need to BUY you? Do you think he would’ve needed to buy any of them? Where are they now? If he loved any of them or was capable of it, he wouldn’t need multiple of them….right?”

You said nothing.

“I can’t stop you from feeling how you’re feeling, I just want you to be careful that’s all. You have no idea what he’s capable of and breaking your heart may or may not be the least painful.”

“Mark, let me ask you something?”

“Okay.”

“Do you have feelings for Jack?”

“What…..?” Mark looked away from you.

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Okay.” You turned back to face away from him, he continued to washed your back.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“I don’t know, there’s just something about YOUR behaviour when YOU’RE around him.”

“Like what?” Mark’s face became pink.

“You become someone else around him and it wasn’t someone you were before.”

“I mean, I kinda felt that way too but I don’t feel for him.”

“Ya, there’s just SOMETHING about him, isn’t there?” You sighed.

“Yes, I don’t know what it is…”

“I don’t know either.”

“Well don’t worry, I’m not here to steal him from you.” Mark laughed.

You two shared a good laugh as you sponge bathed one another.

                “Hey Y/N, don’t worry about what I said. I was just looking out for you and being worried about you of course. I think Jack is a great guy and I’m sure you’ll be alright. I know you are a strong girl, you can handle yourself but just know we are here for you… **I** am here for you. I have been here for you since day one, since I first took you into my club and I will continue to be here for you babygirl.”

                “I appreciate it, I really do.”

                “There’s definitely something mysterious about him.”

                “It’s one part odd and one part-“

“Sexy.”                                   

“Exactly Mark, exactly.” You reached over to pull the plug and let the water out of the tub.

                “Maybe we will never figure him out.”

               

                “It’s best you don’t.” Jack whispered, leaving the room with the ut most stealth.

 

                Mark helps you out of the tub and out into the bedroom, you feel a funny chill. “Why did you leave the door WIDE fucking open?” you laugh.

                “I didn’t open it that much….I mean I don’t recall so.”

                “Hmmm, well it’s fucking cold now!” You rush over to the door, closing it.

                Mark redresses and brings his shoes out, placing them at the end of the bed.

                You go into the dresser to pull a pink pair of panties out, slipping them on.

                “Let’s get you into something comfier?” Mark asks, opening the closet door.

                “Okay.” You beam, climbing into the bed. You set your collar on the nightstand and you toss your robe to the chair.

                Mark turns with a cute red lace nightgown in hand, “here for you my dear.”

               

 

“Awwwww! It’s so cute!!!” You gush, “He’s too sweet to me!”

Mark comes over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He helps you put it on, sliding it over your soft clean skin. He inhales sharply but stops so suddenly. He notices there’s a tear in the dress and he raises a brow.

“Something wrong?” You ask.

“There’s a tear in it.”

“There is? Hmmm that’s odd Jack said he got it brand new.” You shrugged, “It was probably an accident. I will just have the maid fix it or tell Jack and he could maybe get me a new one.” You laugh.

“Hahaha maybe he could, you’re getting a little spoiled.”

“No I’m not!” You giggle.

Once you’re dressed, Mark slips into bed with you. He pulls you in close, his body is warm and being skin to skin with him, made your heart stop.

_What the fuck is going on?! Why am I feeling this way? I can’t explain how I feel about Mark but it’s new and it’s crazy…._

“Maybe a nap?” You ask.

“Wait!” He climbs back out of the bed, going into the bathroom. He is in there a hot minute and returns with a tube of cream. “I guess this happens enough he has the perfect cream for your sore ass.”

“Shhh! Just put it on!” You blush, rolling over onto your stomach.

“Okay okay.” He massages the cream into your skin, where you are bright red and still sore.

“Ah.” You wince, “it stings.”

“Sorry again babygirl.”

“Again don’t be.”

“Okay, okay.”

He sets the cream aside, sliding back into bed holding you close once again. “So a little nap should be in order.”

“Good idea.”

 

There was a knock at the door and your ears perked up.

“Hello?” You called out.

The door opened and there stood Jack, “hey I’m done my business and kitten you are done for the day….I was wondering if I could uh….”

You looked at Mark raising a brow, looking back at Jack.

“I was wondering…oh this is stupid.” He turns away, “I’ll go.”

“Wait.” Mark calls out to him.

“Go ahead Jack, what is it?” You ask.

“Could I uh, join you two? It’s rather unorthodox for me but I was just wondering….it is purely up to you kitten.”

You looked back to Mark and Mark smiled.

“Okay, why not?” You smile warmly at him.

“Thanks.” He slips off his shoes and his suit jacket, climbing into the bed.

You were now sandwiched between them both, they each had their arms wrapped around you.

Tears ran down your face and right away Jack looked at you, “kitten what’s wrong?! You’re crying again!”

“I’m just still overwhelmed.” You smile.

“Are you sure that’s it?”

“Yes, thank you both for being so sweet to me.” You say. _I’m finding it hard to breathe. Both of the men I’m falling for, are cuddling me in bed TOGETHER. I can’t even wrap my head around this, it only makes me even more conflicted but I fucking love it._

“Time for you to get some rest.” Jack commanded.

“Alright alright!” You sigh, “I am really tired after all.”

Jack plays with your hair and you fall into a very deep slumber.

“Hey Mark.” Jack speaks softly, looking over at him.

“Yes?” He responds quietly.

“Thanks for all of this, I appreciate it.”

“I’m surprisingly enjoying this, so thank you as well.”

“I normally don’t go through with something like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Normally when I purchase a woman, her former whatever he is, stays there and that is the end for them but there’s something I like about you Mark, I can trust you and I enjoy your company. We get along well and a lot of these other men I buy from, don’t care much for me.”

“Well I’m happy to hear it than, I’m glad we have hit it off, it’s good for us both and for Y/N.”

“Of course, we want the same things.”

“Oh?”

“We want her happy, we want us both sexually satisfied and we want her safe.”

“That’s true.”

“Think about it, any other man could have taken her from you. Me though? I want to share her, she’s different and she’s certainly something special.”

Mark felt a little more at ease, with his previous worries about Jacks’ intensions. They would always linger in his mind of course but tonight made it a little easier for him to breathe.


	6. Do You Have The Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake still sandwiched between Mark and Jack, you found it odd that Jack asked to join you two last night for bed. You find something else though even more strange, the bedroom clock has been removed from the wall, where did it go? You wonder if there are any others missing, what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest...filler chapter, I know where I wanna go with this (and it's in connection to my sequel plans) but the getting through this is hard haha. I mean I lost my written plans for the chapters here....so I have to wing it I suppose. Sigh. If I feel it's not going anywhere I'm going to be branching it off into the two parts I want to.

                You woke to find Mark still passed out. Jack laid on your other side but he was awake. His eyes open and focused on the ceiling.

You leaned over to check the clock but it was nowhere to be found. _What the fuck?! Where did the clock go? What…._

                “Hey.” You whisper, rolling over to face him.

                He didn’t look at you but smiled, “hey, did you sleep well?”

                “Yes, did you?”

                “I actually did, I’m surprised as I haven’t slept well in quite a while.”

                “Oh?”

                “Ya….” His smile faded.

                It must’ve been the death of the last woman, you didn’t say a word about it. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

                “So, was there not a clock over there?” You cocked your head toward the wall.

                “I’m not sure, I don’t think so….?” He said with an unsure in his tone.

                “Wait what? It’s your house how do you not?” You laughed.

                He sat up in bed and looked straight at the wall, the empty spot was a pale shade; the clock had been there quite a few years you were guessing. Where did it go? A clock can’t just up and disappear.

                “I don’t know.”

                You sat up in bed as well, your movement woke Mark.

                He stretched, letting out a sound. “Hey guys.”

                “Sorry to have woken you.” Jack smiled.

                “It’s fine.” He rubbed his eye, “so what’s this about a clock?”

                “It disappeared.” You repeated.

                “Oh most curious.” Mark sat up, pulling himself from the bed.

                “I-I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.” Jack turned quickly to face away from you. “I mean you’re right, these things just don’t go missing.”

                “Ohhh spooky!” Mark laughed, turning around to tickle you.

                “Ahh Mark!! Stop! I’m ticklish!!” You cried out in laughter.

                “Shall we have something to eat before we get down to some more business?” Jack asked.

                Mark dropped his hands and you stopped to catch your breath.

                “Yes sounds good.” You beam, “I’m hungry!”

                “Alright I will have dinner made, join us Mark?”

                “I’m fine, I can go home and grab something to eat. I don’t want to trouble you two.”

                “I insist.”

                “Alright alright, sure than Jack.” He laughed, “thank you.”

                Jack went to leave the room but turned back to you, “get dressed kitten and you two can meet me downstairs.”

                “Alright.” You bowed.

                He left the room, leaving you and Mark alone once again.

 

                You went into the closet to remove your dress, “I’m still nervous about the clock, it was there before I fell asleep.”

                “Maybe it’s broken and the maid took it.”

                “I don’t recall it ever not working, since I got here though.”

                “Maybe he wanted it fixed for you.”

                “Maybe it’s haunted.” You laughed, slipping into your dress. You take a seat on the bed and Mark helped you put your heels back on.

                “Maybe it is then.” He rolled his eyes, smiling. He put his own shoes back on and you left the room together.

                “Oh wait!” You stopped dead in your tracks.

                Mark raised a brow, you darted back into the bedroom and returned with your collar and leash in hand. “Don’t want to forget this.”

                He smiled, taking it from you. “No I suppose you wouldn’t.”

                “I mean, I don’t want to know what would happen if I went to dinner without it.” You gulped but blushed softly.

                “I do.” Mark smirked. Putting the collar on you.

                You gasped playing coy, punching him in the arm, “rude!” You giggle.

                He laughs along, taking the leash in hand, “I’m kidding.”

                “You probably aren’t.” You laugh, taking a deep sigh. You’re over the moon with this whole thing, you are still sore from earlier but how you felt about Jack, about Mark….you thought was worth it.

                Mark walks you down the hall and back down the steps, you reach the bottom; where a million delicious smells flowed from the kitchen.

                “Dinner will be a little longer, hope you don’t mind?” Jack smiles.

                “Oh that’s fine.” You assure him, matching his smile.

                “How about a drink while we wait?”

                “Sure, I’m always up for a drink.” Mark laughs.

                You all enter the kitchen, where the smells of food become more powerful. You couldn’t wait to eat, you had built up an appetite while you slept and this clock mystery had gotten you hungry as well.

                With that thought, you cocked your head to look at the wall where the kitchen clock is……. _once was…._

“Uh Jack….where is the clock?” You asked, leaning against the island counter and looking up at the wall.

                Mark pulled himself from the cupboard, with glasses in hand. He looked up at the bare spot on the wall.

                “This is most strange.” Jack mumbled, going into the fridge.

                “Oh like a mystery.” You giggled.

                “Y/N thinks it’s haunted.” Mark laughed.

                Jack approached the counter, pouring each of you a drink. “Maybe it is, or someone stole them.”

                You gasped.

                He burst into laughter, “Let’s hope it’s just haunted. I mean if someone can get passed the only way onto the property…than we have a fucking problem.”

                You sighed, “You’re right, I just don’t know how I will sleep knowing TWO clocks have gone missing.”

                “It’ll be fine sweetheart, they are just clocks.” Jack took a seat on the right side of you.

                “It’s pretty cool though.” Mark smiled, sitting on the other side of you. He took his glass, raising it up.

                “To new and crazy things.” He said.

                You raised your glass, as did Jack. You all clinked glasses and repeated, “to new and crazy things.”

                You down the alcohol, it’s a light low alcohol drink but fruity and sweet. “Mmm I could drink this all the time.”

                “I can arrange it.” Jack said.

                “Oh, I wasn’t being serious.”

The chef approached us, putting our dishes down upon the table. He bowed and turned away.

                “Thank you.” Mark said, picking up a fork.

                “He doesn’t speak English.” You laughed.

                “Oh?”

                “Ya but he still could understand you.” Jack took a bite of his meal.

               

The 3 of you continued eating, you continued staring at the empty space on the wall and the time went by like… _it wasn’t going at all._ _Where are the clocks? Are there any other ones missing? Does time not exist in here without them? I never felt this way before, I’m kinda nervous._

“Sir will you excuse me? I have to use the washroom.” You stood and bowed your head.

“Go ahead. You don’t really need to let me know.” Jack laughed.

“Out of respect, I haven’t been here long.” You explained.

He handed you the end of the leash, “it’ll take time.”

You walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the washroom. Every single clock had been removed, all the empty spots on the wall made you feel uneasy. Something was wrong or going on and Jack was far from worried or curious.

You lock the bathroom door behind you once you enter, you take a seat on a small chair near the towel rack. You sighed deeply, _what if being worried or curious wasn’t Jacks’ nature? What if he just was never concerned for anything, always levelheaded and not worried for a thing? He had a personality that could withstand life’s troubles that come. I will I could be that way, no one is as weirded out by this as I am….why?!_

You used the bathroom and washed up. You left and headed back down the hall, as you walked toward the kitchen you bumped into the Maid. “Hi, can you tell me what time it is?”

“Sorry, I don’t have the time.” She said smiling softly.

“No problem.” You smiled nervously, as she walked off.

_What is going on? Some Alice and Wonderland weird kinda shit? I just want to know what time It is._

You return to the kitchen and the three of you finish up, you are stumped and worried even more now than before.

“Something the matter kitten?” Jack frowned, taking the leash in hand.

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Whatever would you need to know that for?” He laughed.

The look Mark gave you, chilled you almost as bad as Jacks’ response. Mark was growing worried, finally somebody who was as curious as you were.

“I’m just bothered by the whole clock thing, also it’s just a question.”

“Come along kitten.” He guided you to the living room, “can you not tell what time it is?” He drew the curtains.

“Well from the look of the sun location it’s probably-“

“Smartypants.” Jack cut you off.

You curled in your lips, rather annoyed. You sighed, _what has gotten into Jack?_

“Mark, I think you should go. I need to have an important conversation with Y/N.” Jack turned to him, his whole mood changed. He smiled brightly, “we can call on you later? Be ready.”

“Of course, I’m always ready for you guys.” He laughed, punching Jack in the arm.

You looked at him with wide eyes and a goofy smile, _how chummy are they getting?! Like really?!_

“Alright, we will see you out.” He guided you both to the front door, the maid happened to be walking by. “Can you grab the door for our guest?”

“Surely sir.” She nodded her head, holding the front door open.

“We will be in touch, within the next hour or two.” Jack said, shaking his hand.

“Alright, until then.”

Mark turned to you and you hugged tight, you never wanted to let go but you could feel a tug on your collar. He felt the pull and knew it was time.

“I must go now babygirl.” He said, pulling from you. He leans down and kisses you on the lips. You melt all over again and you sigh. You’re not sure if you will ever be comfortable being OBVIOUSLY smitten with them both, in front of each other.

“Alright Mark, see you later.” You beamed, watching him step out of the home and onto the steps. The butler walked alongside him and with the door closing….he disappeared from your sight.

“Come along kitten, we should talk.” He walked you back upstairs but not to your room, into a small room off to the right lower corner. You had never seen the room before; despite passing it multiple times.

“Am I in trouble?” You gulped.

He opened the door and flicked the light on. It’s just a study, a gorgeous leather loveseat, many wall high bookcases and a desk with matching chair.

“No, not at all kitten.” He smiles, not for a moment did you question that look on his face.

You smiled back, “I hope not.”

You take a seat next to him, he sits quietly for a moment and sighed deeply.

You couldn’t take your eyes off him, even though staring was rude; you couldn’t do it before and you couldn’t do it now. There was something on his mind, you were just unsure as to what it was.

“It’s not you sweetheart, I promise and I never EVER make promises, unless it’s for real.” Jack said, turning to you. Taking both of your hands in his, holding them a moment before letting go.

“Alright.” You spoke softly.

“It’s not a mystery what happened to the clocks. I didn’t want to worry you further or make you too excited to sleep. You seem like the type to be enthralled by the unknown and I want you to be able to think about other things.” He explained.

“So, what happened to them? Why are there not ANY?”

He sighed again, “I took them down because I had become more upset about Emmy.”

“That was her name, Emmy? The girl before me?”

“Yes.”

“What would the correlation be between Emmy and the clocks?” You raised a brow.

“Ever since you arrived, I see her in every clock.”

“I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” You hung your head.

“No kitten please, I’m not blaming you and I’m not upset that I see her.” Jack said smiling, hoping to reassure you.

“Oh? What is it then?”

“I don’t want you to ever be in the clock. So I had to take them down.”


	7. Who's This Guy?!

“Wait, Jack? What does that even mean?!” You asked, scrunching up your brows.

 

He took a deep sigh, looking down at the floor. “Every time I look at a clock, I see her….the clock was staring back at me moments up to her death, the moments and a million moments following...the clock haunts me and I had to do this now…”

 

“Jack,” You rose from your chair, coming up behind him and wrapping your arms around him, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” He said sternly, his tone completely changed. He did hold tight to you but it was like his sadness just switched off.

 

The poor man was suffering, you thought and you did surely worry about him. Sure he could hold his own but you had to say something, “Well...I’m not going to be you know…..”

 

“Dying? I know but just in case.”

 

“Well I will not question you and the way you cope or the way you mourn.” You said, pulling away from him. “I will respect you.”

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

There was a silence, you took your seat again next to him. He reached out and held your hand that laid upon your lap. He looked up at you and smiled, you nervously smiled back.

 

You were nervous, there was something now off about him but you also felt a tad awful. Part of you wanted to comfort him and part of you wanted to save him, fix him...though you were sure there was no saving this man. Mourning takes time because loss is tough.

 

“I’m here for you, you know that right?” You broke the silence.

 

“Oh, yes...I do know and I am forever grateful.” He smiled weakly.

 

You smiled back.

 

 

Jack shook his head vigorously, “I have to snap out of this slump.” He let go of your hand and quickly rose from his chair.

 

You said nothing, you knew he wasn’t the type to show his emotions but you grew more nervous with how quickly he could turn these emotions off.

 

He went into the mini fridge behind the bar in the corner of the room. You had completely overlooked the bar, it matched the bookshelves and the wall panelling perfectly but really what was this man’s home without a bar or fridge of some sort? He obviously liked to drink but what did he drink for? Pleasure, leisure, escape?

 

He pulled out two chilled glasses and whiskey. Filling each glass half, he then beckoned you over as he put the alcohol away.

 

You rose from your spot and you approached the bar. He held out his hand and you handed the end of your leash to him. He held it tight, wrapping it twice around his fist.

 

One of the glasses was held out to you and you took it, he looked at you attentively you could tell he was clenching his teeth.

 

You gulped nervously, downing the whiskey all at once. You knew he wasn’t about to waste time, this man was on a mission and he would constantly look at his watchless wrist; as if a watch was in fact there.

 

Jack downed his whiskey and pulled you in close with a tighter grip to your leash. You didn’t fight him or give him any form of a hard time.

 

You looked up at him, unable to hide the nervousness on your face. You gulped and a blush spread across your cheeks.

 

“I have some business to take care of but before that, I want to take care of you.” He said, in a low tone with a growl in his voice.

You gulped again and nodded, “Okay…”

He smirked, letting your leash go. He came around the bar, standing before you; you turned to face him and he removes your collar to set it upon the bar.

 

You stayed calm, you didn’t want to take this moment for granted.

 

He pulled you in by his left hand, holding you by the waist. He pushed you back and you hit the bar. You looked shyly at him and away; you looked back up at him and he smirked again.

 

He kissed you deeply and you melted into his lips, you made out a bit aggressive but full of romantic undertones. He pulled himself from you, still holding tight to your waist. He reached up with his right hand and gripped tight to your throat.

 

“J-Jack…” You choked out.

Your lips met again and his kissed you, he tugged at your bottom lip with his. You let out a little cry.

 

He slid his hand from around your waist, down your abdomen. You cautiously reached down and pulled your dress up on both sides.

 

“Good girl kitten, you don’t need to be asked.”

 

“Thank you.” You bowed.

 

He continued trailing his hand down your body passed your hipline and slid his hand into your panties.

 

“Mmm.” You let out a little moan, his fingers rubbing against the lips of your pussy.

Jack inserts a finger inside you, he watches for your reaction.

You arch your back and let out a little moan, “Ahh.”

He continues fingering you, with his grip still tight to your throat.

 

“Mmmm! Yes!” You choke out your further moans.

 

He adds another finger and continues, as you tighten up on him. “Mmmm.” He moans himself.

 

You roll your hips, grinding your pussy into his palm. His knuckles brush against you, as he fingers you deeply. “Ahh fuckkkk yesss!”

 

Jack is feeling hot and bothered already, tightening up in his pants. He gulps and slowly pulls his fingers from you.

 

 

You let out a moany whine but you quickly hold your breath.

 

“Good kitten, don’t get greedy now.”

You sighed.

 

He lets go of your throat, putting your collar back on.

 

“Thank you.” You bow your head.

 

He sucks his fingers, the ones that were just inside of you. He makes eye contact with you and smiles, you gulp nervously.

 

He take you by the hand and spins you around, so your back is to him.

 

“Spread your legs a bit for me kitten.”He commands.

 

You quickly do as you're told, spreading your legs a little for him. You keep your eyes forward, not wanting to do anything without his word.

 

“Good girl.” He says.

 

You feel his hand on your mid back, he pushes you and you bend forward over the bar.

 

“Hmm, I wanna try something….you can use your safeword if you need to.”

 

“Okay.” You speak softly, gulping again.

 

He inhales and holds his breath, he exhales.

 

You kept your eyes on the bookshelf behind the bar, you clench your teeth.

 

“Spread your legs a bit more for me.”

 

You quickly spread your legs, still clenching your teeth. You had no idea what Jack was up to, this man was the epitome of mystery. He really knew how to make you nervous, you loved it.

 

*SMACK* He smacked  your pussy underhanded.

 

“EYYAHH!” You cried, bucking.

 

“Are you okay kitten?” He asked, not sounding all that concerned.

 

“Yes.” You whimper.

 

*SMACK* He smacked it again.

 

“Ahh!” You winced, it stung but it was a new feeling for you to get used to.

 

*SMACK*

 

*SMACK*

 

*SMACK*

 

“Ah fuck!” You grind your teeth, letting out a moany scream.

 

“Mmmm, that turns me on.” He rubs you softly back and forth, cradling you in his palm.

 

“Nghh.”

 

He continues rubbing you, “The way your body reacts to new pain, mmmmm kitten yes.”

 

“Jack please y-”

 

*SMACK*

 

“You embarrass me with your filthy words.” You moaned.

 

He completely wrapped your leash around his fist, jerking you back. You brushed against his chest and you felt a tingle through your body.

 

“Hm I just love embarrassing you…..mmmmmm kitten you’re so sexy. Wait till Mark returns, we can show off your new trick.”

 

“Okay!” You giggled, “taking smacks to the pussy is a trick Jack?”

 

“Hmm I think so yes.” He said confidently, “:though we will see...won’t we.” He lowered his tone. He slid his hand back down your body, along your curves.

 

Feeling his soft fingers on the small of your back, sent shivers down your spine. You inhaled deeply.

 

“Oh kitten, how do I make you so nervous? It baffles me but I love it.” He spoke softly in your ear, rubbing your pussy again.

 

You exhaled even deeper than you inhaled, you melted against him.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable kitten.” He forces you forward onto the bar and removes his tie. He pulls your arms back and ties them.

 

With both hands, he grips tightly to your ass. There’s a growing erection in his dress pants and you feel it as he presses his bulge against you, right in the centre.

 

“Mmm.” You let out a little moan.

 

“Ohh does kitten want something?” He teased, grinding against you.

 

“Yess.”

 

“Hmmm, maybe I should give it to her…? Maybe I shouldn’t?”

 

“Please Jack….”

 

“Hm what was that?”

 

“I uh-” You looked back at him, curling your lips in.

 

“No no, go ahead.” He said, smiling reassuringly.

 

“Please Jack, I want you to fuck me….” You said softly.

 

“What was that?” He raised his brows, smirking.

 

“Please Jack,” You spoke louder, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

He pulled from you, going behind the bar.

 

“Please…” You mumbled into the wood while you had put your face down to hide your red cheeks; as he stood before you.

 

“Hm, what should I fuck you with? My dick? My fingers? My tongue...maybe a whole fist?”

 

You gasped.

 

“Hmm…..kitten would you like to get fisted?”

 

“I uh- I don’t know….”

 

“Hmmm, I think you should decide, before I get some help in deciding.” He said, pulling a  condom and lube from the bottom shelf, placing them atop.

 

You pulled up a tad and peeked up at him. He smiled down at you, his ear to ear smile was far from innocent.

 

He came back around the bar, to stand behind you. “Do you want to decide or do you need help….?” He repeated, with a mischievous tone.

 

“I-”

 

“Hmm how about we start off slow then, since you’ve been a good girl.”

“Thank you Jack.”

 

He pulled one of the shorter stools over to you, he takes a seat upon it. He pushed you up further onto the bar, so your whole torso was across the bartop and with your lower-half propped up on the edge.

 

 

He reached up his right hand and rubbed your pussy, up and down along the lips. They were now red from his smacks, so his tongue made you tingle further.

 

“Mmm..” You let out a little moan.

“Someone’s sensitive?” He asks, playing coy.

 

“Jackk.” You whined, “you know I am.”

 

He snickered, continuing to rub you up and down a few times before inserting a finger into you.

 

“Ah!” You let out another moan, louder this time. You began to giggle, feeling him finger you in this position tickled.

 

“Mmm ticklish are we kitten?”

 

“Yes!” You giggled uncontrollably, moaning more to his faster finger thrusts.

 

He spreads your lips apart and surprises you with tongue poking at your clit.

 

You buck a little bit, you were restricted to your movements and became further restricted, as he wraps his free arm around your waist to further hold you in place.

 

“Jackk!!” You cried, fighting against his strength.

 

He fingered you deeper as he ate you out, sucking your clit roughly.

 

“Mmmmmm fuck!” You moaned, pulling at your restraints. You let out a shriek as he curled his fingers.

 

He pulled from you but continued fucking you with his fingers, he then stood and pushed back the stool with his foot.

Jack didn’t uncurl his fingers, he kept them as is...as he pressed the back of his hand forcefully against his bulge, grinding into you. He thrusted into you with his erection, almost wetting his own pants.

 

He pulled you back and off the bar, you straighten up a bit to stretch out your tired confined body. He reached behind you, undoing the tie and you let your tired arms fall.

 

“Mmmm.” You moaned, finally relieved to have your arms at your disposal.

 

He didn’t slow down as he crouched and directed you to step over his arm, so you now faced him. He stood again and he didn’t want to stop just yet, he wanted to go as long as your body could.

 

You reached out and took his face in your hands, pulling him in. You make out aggressively, you had been dying for his lips and with yours pressed against his, you grew aggressive.

 

“Mmm fuck yes kitten, I could cum already.” He growled, catching his breath as he pulled from your lips.

 

“Oh good god Jack! I feel funny! I wanna cum so much!” You cried loudly, your legs shook and your body had fallen weak.

 

His eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face, he did slow down a tad and you cried out in frustration. He dug into his phone with his free hand, he quickly dialed a number and all he said was: “come quick, I need you.”

 

“W-what was that?!” You choked out, curling your toes tight.

 

He put his hand over your mouth, as he continued to finger you. “I know what that feeling is.”

 

Your screamed toned down and you raised a brow.

 

There was a knock at the door and Jack loudly called out: “COME IN!”

 

In came a young man you had never seen before, he was holding a large camera on his left shoulder.

 

Jack inserted another finger inside of you and proceeded with full force.

 

The funny feeling returned and your body fell weak again, Jack held you up and you collapsed into him.

 

The guy crouched down and was recording, it made you extremely nervous to have someone see you like this, other than Mark or Jack...someone you didn’t know. Despite the nervousness you felt you couldn’t ignore the feelings you had running within you.

 

“FUCKKK JACKKKK! I’m cumming!!!” You screamed. With that you came and squirted everywhere, soaking yourself, Jack’s dress pants and the tops of the other man’s shoes.

 

“That’s it kitten, that’s it.” He slowed down as you continued to soak his palm.

 

You had your head on his shoulder, burying your face into his neck. Your whole body shook and you were panting heavily into him.

 

“And cut.” The man said, cutting the recording and putting the camera back on his shoulders.

 

“Thank you Daniel.” Jack nodded.

 

“You’re welcome sir.” He nodded back and left the room promptly.

 

“What the fuck….was that?!” You panted.

 

“What you squirting everywhere or my camera man?” Jack asked, pulling his fingers from you.

 

“BOTH!” You said, in a loud moany cry. You were dripping all over the floor, you looked down to notice Jack’s dress pants were completely soaked through.

 

“That’s Daniel my cameraman and ya you squirted, awesome!” He said enthusiastically.

 

“Okay but why did you have it filmed?!” You asked panting, scared to move as your legs shook like jello.

 

“For Mark, didn’t want him to miss this. The first time you have squirted because of ME!” He said proudly.

 

“My first time ever.” You admitted, slipping out of your wet shoes.

 

“Really?” Jack stopped, looking at you flabbergasted.

 

“Yes…” You blushed bright red.

 

Jack didn’t say a word, a smile spread across his face.

 

“Oh shut up.” You playfully snapped, as you covered your face with both hands.

 

“This is fucking adorable!!” Jack was extremely thrilled.

 

“I will call the maid down to help you, I have to go make a phone call.” He grabbed a hand towel from behind the bar, wiping off his hands.

 

“Jack, are you really going to leave me?!” You gasped, “you jerk!”

 

“Okay, fine fine.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and dials another number. “Hello? Mark, it’s Jack. I’m sending you an email, watch the video and we will be waiting your arrival.”

 

You grew wide eyed, this man always was so full of crazy surprises and he was just overall one crazy son of a bitch. You loved him for it, he was much different than any man you had ever met.

 

He looked back at you, to your open mouthed expression, “what is it kitten?”

 

“You’re savage.” You rolled your eyes, laughing.

 

“Well, you didn’t want me to leave.”

 

“True…”

 

He rang up the maid and she came down in a hurry.

 

“Let’s get you taken care of sweetheart.” She smiled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Jack went into the backroom to a bathroom there, he slipped out of his clothes and leaving them in the basket outside the door. He stood there naked, you looked over at him and giggled.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Nothing….”

 

The maid kept her head down, to not look at him. She helped you undress and slipped your clothes into the basket.

“Thank you.” You spoke calmly.

 

“You’re most welcome.” She nodded.

 

She went into the bathroom, with her head still down and pulled clean towels and cloths from the cupboard. She placed them on top of the toilet and rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing Jack’s soiled clothing from the floor.

 

“I’ll return with the mop and bucket.” She nodded to you both, grabbing the basket before slipping out of the room.

 

You turned to face Jack, “doesn’t it feel weird to have maid’s and various other staff?”

 

“It felt weird from the beginning yes but I pay them hefty and treat them well.”

 

“Well that’s good then, you’re an amazing boss.”

 

“And master?” He raised a brow, smiling playfully.

“Yes and an amazing master.” You giggled, following him into the bathroom..

 

The maid re-entered the room and cleaned up the floor.

 

“Excuse me Evelyn!” Jack called.

 

“Yes sir.” She responded back, looking up in his direction but with her eyes covered.

 

“Help Daniel with washing up as well.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Thank you.” He said, closing the door behind him.

 

“You’re really amazing.” You repeated.

 

“You’re amazing too sweetheart.” He kisses the top of your head, “let’s get your amazingness into the shower.”

 

“I don’t wanna stand anymore.” You whined, bending your knees.

 

“Aww alright, take a seat on the edge. I will run the bath for us.”

 

“You’re too kind.”

 

“And you’re too messy.” He laughed, running the bath.

 

“SHUT UP.” You playfully punch him in the shoulder.

 

“Don’t do that.” He smiled, snapping at you. He turns to you and quick grabs your throat. He kisses you deeply as he chokes you.

 

You gasp for air, biting at his lip.

 

“Mmmm.”He moans, pulling away. “You’re going to get me horny again.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Are you trying to get punished?!” He raises a brow.

 

“No but if we are going to continue anyway, can we please at least wait till after the bath?” You pouted.

 

He paused a moment and then smiled at you warmly, “aww kitten, sure we can.”


	8. For Your Efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret this will be continued in the sequel...stay tuned!!! :D

The two of you enjoy a nice warm bath together.

 

You close your eyes, feeling his heartbeat against your back.

 

Jack lathers up your arms with soap.

 

“Mmm.” You moan smiling, taking a deep happy sigh.

 

He hums a tune, washing your back.

 

You let out a cute little yawn, opening an eye.

 

“You’re adorable kitten.” He says warmly.

 

“I’m tired too.” You giggle.

 

You wash him and he finishes washing you, then rinse off and leave the tub.

 

“So, I wonder if Mark has gotten the email yet and has gotten around to watching the video.” Jack says, wrapping you up in a large white plush towel.

 

“Mmmm.” You snuggle into the towel and rest your head against his warm bare chest. “I wonder too….I don’t know what he will say.”

 

“Well we will have to see won’t we.” Jack leaves you to your own devices, exiting the bathroom in a towel.

 

You dry yourself and exit the bathroom into the bedroom, you stand at the doorway gawking at Jack in his towel.

 

He leaned over the nightstand and was on his phone.

 

There was a long pause, you took the time to embrace the warm fuzzy feeling inside. You sighed again, with a goofy smile on your face.

 

“Oh, I got a message from Mark.”

 

“Oh?” You stood their raising a brow.

 

“Yes, he will be joining us shortly.” He answered, rushing out of the room. “Dress yourself quickly, I will have the maid come dry your hair for you.”

 

“Thank you.” You said, rubbing yourself up and down with the towel.

 

The maid came in moments later to seat you on the bedside and blow dry your hair as she brushed it.

 

Once finished she bowed her head and exited the room.

 

You had gone into the closet and pulled out your red dress. You stood in the mirror as you slipped it on and paused a moment to admire how you loved the colour upon your skin.

 

Jack peaked his head in at you and your reflection caught his eye; without turning around you smiled at him.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Good,” He approached you with your collar and leash in hand, putting it on. “Let’s get going downstairs then, shall we?”

 

You nodded and he walked you out of the room and down the hall.

 

 

 

You reach the bottom of the stairs and there stood Mark.

 

He reached out his arms and pulled you in for a hug, “well well well, we meet again.”

 

You let out a cute little laugh and you cherished the moment he had you in his embrace.

 

“Shall we go discuss business?” Jack interrupted.

 

“Yes.” Mark nodded, “good idea.

 

The three of you made your way back downstairs, Mark took a seat and Jack went back over to the bar to serve up drinks.

 

“So, enlighten me about your impression of the video I sent you.” Jack spoke, handing him a drink.

 

“Well, I was surprised to receive something like this.” Mark admitted.

 

“Go ahead kitten, you may take a seat too.” Jack handed you a drink, gesturing you to take a seat in the middle between the two of them, as he also sat.

 

“Thank you.” You bowed, taking the seat.

 

“Sorry, go on.” He turned to Mark and smiled.

 

“I was surprised but I also wasn’t, this was certainly something you would do…...I mean I am not surprised.” He said, letting out a laugh.

 

Jack laughed too and you just nervously sipped your drink.

 

“Babygirl, I had no idea I would be seeing THAT.” Mark exclaimed.

 

“I had no idea either.” You said giggling.

 

“I’m so thoroughly impressed.” He admitted.

 

“Well, that’s not even it.” Jack started, “do you want to share with him what we had gotten you into?”

 

“Hmm….” You curled in your lips and blushed bright red becoming flustered.

 

“Babygirl? Are you still shy around us?” Mark asked, laughing again.

 

“Yes…” You confessed, looking around the room.

 

“Well, if you thought the video was the only surprising thing, she allowed me to actually smack her pussy.” He smiled at you proud but evil, “isn’t that right kitten?”

 

You awkwardly took another drink as your face became even more red and flustered. “Yes…”

 

“You did?!” Mark gawked, “I can’t believe I missed that!”

 

“Well….kitten would you like to show Mark, maybe let him do it himself?” Jack asked, taking a drink.

 

“Sure.” You nodded excitedly but feeling a tad nervous.

 

“Well, we can just enjoy our drinks for now as we aren’t in a rush.” Mark said, smiling warmly at you.

 

The three of you took a bit of time to chat and finish your drinks.

 

Once Jack gathered the empty glasses and set them in the bin behind the bar, he eyed you from across the room.

 

You giggled uncontrollably, “Jesus...don’t look at me like that.” You hold your face, it’s warm and you can’t break the huge smile upon your lips.

 

 

 

“So kitten, why don’t we get you into another spot.” Jack took a hold of your leash and pulled you up from the couch.

 

He guides you back over to the leather horse and gestures you to sit up on the edge with your legs hanging over.

 

You do as you're told and sit there waiting for further instruction, with your legs partially opened.

 

“So Mark, would you like to do the honours then? You can have some fun, I know I already had earlier.” He smirked at you and you rolled your eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Gladly, thank you.” Mark nodded to him, approaching you.

 

Jack stood off to the side of you, holding your leash tightly wrapped around his fist.

 

You looked up at him and smiled while you bit your lip. You then looked back at Mark, who stood between your open legs.

 

“So, I seem to be taken aback with every new thing I see from you.” Mark said, pulling your dress up, revealing you had no panties on.

 

“Goodness, you’re already prepared.” Jack gawked, inhaling deeply.

 

“Ya, I wanted to be….just for you guys.” You said, batting your eyelashes.

 

“Saves me the trouble.” Mark mentioned, rubbing your pussy up and down along your soft lips.

 

“Mmm.” You let out a little sound.

 

_You were still sensitive from earlier but the bath did help soothe you, though it could’ve been all a waste…..you knew what was coming…...besides you._

 

“So, would you allow me to test it out on you myself? I won’t be too hard, yet.” Mark asked.

 

“Hmm…….” You clench your teeth.

 

Jack held out a hand to you and you held it, pre-squeezing.

 

“Yes I want it, I just don’t know what too hard is with you.” You laughed.

 

“Awww sweetheart.” He smiled, “you want it still?”

 

“Yes.” You nodded vigorously.

 

 

 

With that, Mark firmly smacked your pussy.

 

“Agh!” You bucked, digging your nails into Jack's hand.

 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, looking up at you.

 

“Yes, just didn’t know what to expect.” You responded, sighing with sexual aggression.

 

“Again?”

 

“Yes please Mark.” You said, almost whining.

 

He took a moment just to soak in how much you were anticipating it again and he paused.

 

You let out a groan.

 

That’s what he was waiting for, he let out a warm laugh and *SMACK* again, this time a little harder.

 

“Ah fuck.” You clench your teeth again, one last time digging your nails into Jack’s hand before you let go.

 

Jack looked at you and raised a brow, you smiled confidently.

 

“Go again.” You said eagerly.

 

“Alright.” He paused, teasingly.

 

You groaned again, curling your toes.

 

*SMACK*

 

This time it was rough, it stung. You winced, clenching your teeth once again.

 

Jack looked at you smug, as if you shouldn't've let go of his hand.

 

You smiled right back just as smug, you didn’t need his help.

 

“Mmmm, fuck.” Mark growled. He held out two fingers, “get them wet for me.”

 

You put his fingers in your mouth and suck on them, you lightly moan already as he watches.

 

He pulled them from between your lips.

 

Saliva drips from them and onto your abdomen.

 

Mark teases you, rubbing his wet fingers along your red outside. He then slowly slips both fingers in at once.

 

“Mmmmmmm.” You moan.

 

He fingers you deeply and with increasing speed as he went.

 

“Ohh fuck!” You growled, tensing up your whole body. You definitely were still sensitive from earlier.

 

He was almost bursting through his pants, his erection was rock solid. He was so smitten with you; how your body reacted to him and finding he can now spank you in a new way.

 

 

  


“Oh fuck fuck fuck.” You hissed, throwing back your head. Jack reached out and took you by the O-Ring on your collar and tugged it.

 

He slipped in a third finger and continued fucking you; with his palm hitting against your clit.

“Ohhh Mark Mark Mark!” You choked out your screams, as he curled his fingers hitting your g-spot.

  


He kept hitting the spot, till your eyes were crossing. He gestured to Jack to grab the lube and condom from the bar-top.

“EEYAHH!” You screamed again, squirting and your eyes rolled back. You had soaked Mark’s shirt and you slumped over heavily breathing…. “Sorry….”

 

“Oh boy….you really made a mess.” Mark gulped, pulling his fingers from you. They were soaked and now pruney. He undid his dress shirt and pulled it off.

 

“F…..f...uc…..k….” You gasped for air, closing your eyes for a moment.

 

Mark put the condom on and lubed it up. He pulled back up in between your legs, teasing your red pulsating pussy with the tip.

 

“Oh fuck Mark...I-”

 

He thrusted into you and you had to reach out and wrap your arms around him.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” You groaned, still pulsating.

 

He pulled back from the horse and you now wrapped your legs around him.

Mark held you up, fucking you deeply. He was probably the hardest you had ever felt him, he was certainly beating up your insides.

 

“Mark! AH! FUCK! AH! YES YES YES! Faster!”

 

He held onto you for dear life, as you did to him.

 

“Fuck I wanna cum so deep inside you already babygirl.” He growled, feeling the pressure from within.

 

“Cum for me Mark! Cum for me!” You cried out, feeling him throb against your pulse.

 

“Fuccckkk!” He groaned so deeply moaning, cumming inside you.

 

You sighed deeply, resting against his shoulder.

 

Though he did not stop, he was still revving to go. He continued to fuck you even after he came.

 

“W--what!?” You choked out your words through your moans.

 

“Mmmm surprised babygirl hm?” He smirked at you, reaching underneath you to tease your other hole with one of his fingers.

 

“Ah! That tickles!”

 

He slowed down and you unwrapped yourself from him.

 

You shook as you tried to stand but he held you up and without pulling out, he rolled you over.

 

“Fuck that was sexy.” Jack groaned, he had taken a seat up on the horse, jerking himself off.

 

“Mmmm, someone’s horny for you babygirl.” Mark said, letting out a warm but evil laugh.

 

You giggled, as Mark fucked you from behind.

 

He deeply pounded into you and was poking your belly button from the inside. He had you bent over, you held tight to your ankles.

 

“Fuck Mark! OH GOD YES!” You cried out, struggling to keep your balance.

 

He held tight to your hips and just pounded you deeper. He reached balls deep and you let out a loud shrill scream.

 

“EEEEYYAHHH!”

 

“Shhh not so loud Kitten.” Jack said heavily breathing still jerking himself and now gripping tightly to his balls with the other hand. “I love to hear you scream but please quiet down a little bit.”

 

You clench your teeth but your screams still seeped through.

 

Mark pulled you back by your arms and fucked you with all he had.

 

“I can’t help it! I’m sorry!” You let out another high pitch sound.

 

He exchanged looks with Mark, you had not noticed them as your eyes again had rolled back.

 

You kept cumming, you had no idea how wet you really were.

 

Mark reached around and covered your mouth, just as you were about to let out another scream.

 

Your muffled moans vibrated against his hand and your lips.

 

He pounded rougher and deeper into you and he forced you over again.  “Oh fuck I wanna cum.”

You had your mouth open ajar and some of your sounds seeped between his fingers.

 

He came so deep inside you, not stopping as he continued fucking you with just as much force.

 

You then in the heat of it all, accidentally bit down on Mark’s fingers.

 

“Ah fuck! You did NOT just do that!” He hissed, pulling his hand away.

 

“I'm so sorry Mark.” You said, over and over.

 

He slowed down, “you’re going to have to take your punishment.”

 

You looked over at Jack, he couldn’t help you.

 

Mark pulled out and the two of you groaned. He removed the condom and went into the washroom. He tossed it into the trash can.

 

“Stay put.” Jack said, he got up and went also into the washroom to grab more lube from the cabinet.

 

 

 

You watched the doorway, the two of them were speaking to each other but very softly. _What are these two lunatics up to?”_

 

They re-entered the room and Jack took to the couch where he sat down and he placed it on the table. He sat back to get comfortable and get ready to continue pleasuring himself.

 

“Soooooo, where were we?” Mark took a handful of your hair and jerked your head back. Your eyes met and you blushed a soft pink, overcome with horny nervousness.

 

“But Mark I am really really sorry!” You pleaded, “Please! Spare me! I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Awww, aren’t you cute?” He said, smiling.

 

You looked back at him.

 

“Hmmm……”He started, “let me think about it…..”He paused a moment.

 

You curled in your lips nervously.

 

He pushed you down on your knees, where he leaned over and spoke into your ear firmly but almost in a whisper. “I thought about it and…..I want you to bend over, arch that gorgeous back for me darling.”

 

You bent all the way down, with your face down and ass up. Your back so perfectly arched and your arms loosely folded under you to support your head.

 

“Mmmmm.” You moaned, so turned on but so sensitive. Your body was at war...to cum or not to cum.

 

“Aw good girl.” Mark kneeled down behind you.

 

Jack leaned over grabbing the lube, he handed it to Mark and leaned back in his seat on the couch to get comfortable and continue jerking himself off.

 

Mark soaked his dick with lube. “Hmmm get ready sweetheart.”

 

“I’ll try.” You laugh, looking back at him.

 

With his wet fingers he tickled your other hole, slowly inserting one of his fingers into your ass.

 

“Ah.” You tensed up, letting out a little moan.

 

“Hm don’t get too comfy, I’m ready to wreck you.” He said smirking. “Punish you for leaving holes in my skin.”

 

“Markkkk!” You whined, “I said I didn’t mean t-”

 

“If you wanna bite me like an animal, I will fuck you like an animal.” He growled, inserting another finger into your ass.

 

He fingered you deeply and roughly.

“Aghhh.” You moaned more, putting your back into it and thrusting against his hand.

 

“Oh boy, are you sure you wanna rev yourself up like this?” He asked rhetorically. He jerked himself off as he fingered you.

 

Once you were ready, he didn’t even take time to ease you with the wet tip. He just inserted himself into you and fucked your ass at a firm but aggressive speed and motion.

 

“Ah fuck fuck fuck!” You cried out, with each thrust.

 

He held tight to your waist with one arm and held you down with his palm to your back.

 

The pressure was becoming intense, you clench your teeth and groan.

 

“Mmmm, you’re so tight. I don’t think I could ever get tired of your tight little ass.” He moaned, fucking you harder.

 

“Ah Mark! Mark! Fuck!” You cried out and  balled up your hands into tight fists, as you had nowhere to grip on the floor.

Jack was so turned on, watching Mark fuck your ass. He was punishing you and Jack knew you deserved it. He jerked himself off, with his balls in a death grip. Watching you squirm and pant made Jack cum and he ended up wetting the couch but still he continued.

 

“Mmmm you’re so tight babygirl, you’re a dirty little slut.” Mark groaned, getting balls deep once again.

 

He was beating up your insides and you felt a deep pressure inside you. You let out a funny gasp.

 

“Shit…” You grind your teeth, hoping the feeling would subside.

 

“Pass me a pillow.” Mark said, reaching out a hand to Jack.

 

He nodded and took a pillow, handing it to him.

 

You were given the pillow and instructed to lay it on the floor in front of you.

 

“Mmm, I wanna get deeper. I wanna  punish you.” Mark hissed, pushing you forward with you two still together.

 

You had the pillow tucked under your pelvis to hold you up a bit.

 

He fucked you deeply against the floor, just pounding away with all his energy.

 

“Fuck Mark! Ahhh SHIT! I CAN’T! AHH!” You let out a scream.

 

“Can’t what babygirl? Talk to me.”

 

As you were about to speak he picked up speed, so you choked on your words and didn’t get it out.

 

He laughed and gripped tightly to your ass cheeks with both hands. With one hand he smacked your ass with a firm hit.

 

“AH SHIT! MMMM!”

 

He was ready to cum again, you could feel him throb inside your ass.

 

“Mmmm Mark oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.” You moaned loudly.

 

“Fuck babygirl, I wanna cum!” He choked out his words, his body shook as he came deep into your ass.

 

“Fuckkk.” You moaned, feeling the warmth of him fill you..

 

He didn’t stop, as we suspected. He continued fucking your ass, despite you now full and anally cream pied.

 

 

“I wanna cum!” You cried out, feeling so tingly.

 

“Nuh uh! No you fucking don’t.” Mark growled, “you don’t deserve to.”

 

“PLEASEEE MARKK!! I’M SORRY! LET ME CUM!” Your face was exhausted and covered in enjoyment tears.

 

He ignored your pleas, fucking you harder.

 

“Don’t cum kitten, or things will be worse for you.” Jack growled, working up to cumming again.

 

“You heard him babygirl, don’t do it.”

 

“Please let me cum, I beg of you.” You cried out again.

 

“Nope, sorry sweetheart no can do.” Jack said smug, he stood up and came around to where you.

 

You looked up at him, with your sweaty teary face, “please Jack.”

 

“Get her on her knees.” He commanded.

 

Mark nodded again. He pulled your weak body up by your hips and you rested your weight back onto your hands and knees.

 

“Hmmm, so kitten...I see you wanna cum?”

 

“Yes Jack….I do.” You whined, not taking your eyes off those devilish baby blues.

 

“Hmm, I don’t think you deserve it…..neither of us do.” He continued jerking himself off, as he stood before you.

 

“Pleaseee.” You whined again.

 

Mark continued fucking your ass deeply.

 

“Instead, you’ll just take his cum...and mine.” He said smirking again.

 

You pouted, wanting to cum so bad.

 

Jack jerked himself off faster, Mark fucked you harder.

 

“Mmmmmfffffff.” Your eyes rolled back and you were struggling not to cum.

 

“Mmmm I wanna cum, look at me I wanna see that gorgeous face of yours.” Jack instructed.

 

Your eyes met and you blushed bright pink. “Mmmmm Jack please!! I can’t hold it.”

 

“You can and you WILL.” He groaned speaking in a low deep voice. He came and shot it all over your face.

 

It was warm and so wet, you didn’t take your eyes off him. You moaned louder, tightening up on Mark’s cock.

 

“Oh my dirty little slut, you’re so adorable huh kitten?”

 

You licked up your lips and Mark continued to fuck you, your eyes rolled back once more and you were shaking, with the struggles to hold it back.

 

“Ow Mark….I ah….fuck.”

 

“Stretching you out aren’t I?” He asked letting out a little laugh.

 

That weird pressure from earlier returned, it wasn’t a cumming pressure this time but something else, you clench your teeth hoping it would go away.

“Yes...but...ah…” You sighed deeply, the pressure was turning into some inner pain.

 

“Fuck, I could cum inside you over and over and over.”

 

“Mark no! Stop ah! Fuck! STOP!” You cried out.

 

“Mmmmm, I love hearing you say that.”

 

“No Mark this time I…” The pain became almost sharp, like a jabbing in your rectum. “RED!

 

You cried out the safe word and instantly Mark stopped and pulled out.

 

“Sweetheart?! Are you okay?” Jack asked, wiping his cum from your face with a rag.

 

“Agh….” You clenched your abdomen. “I...I have some kind of pain….”

 

“Mark what the fuck did you do?!” He asked a little angrily.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mea-”

 

“Come along sweetie.” Jack pulled you up. “I will have the nurse see to you, join me in the washroom. I want you to sit under the warm water.”

 

“Okay….”

 

The two of them pulled you up. Jack then turned to Mark, with a sharp tone. “Please go into the other room Mark, I’m calling the nurse in.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Just go.”

 

Mark hung his head and shuffled off into the other room, taking his boxers from the floor.

 

 

 

You entered into the washroom with Jack, he seated you in the shower. Running the water, “sit here and get comfy.”

 

“I will try.” You said, looking up at Jack, the look on his face was so stern.

 

“Okay, I will be back.” He went to step out of the room.

 

“Wait...Jack.” You called out to him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t want you to be mad at Mark, I know he didn’t mean to.”

 

“I will take care of that, the nurse will be in.”

 

You sighed and once the door closed you were alone for a few minutes. The nurse came in and did what she could to soothe your pain.

 

Once she left, Jack re-entered the room. “Mark has gone home for the day, would you like to get out of the bath and cuddle?”

 

You curled in your lips, feeling bad for Mark; you had no idea how their conversation went and you hope Mark could return and that this wasn’t all ruined.

 

“So? Kitten? Yes? Or do you wish to be alone?” He asked, holding out his hand.

 

You take his hand and he helps you out of the bath. “We can cuddle sure.” _You didn’t really want to cuddle him, after he snapped at Mark but Mark wasn’t here to cuddle you and you were so sore and didn’t want to be alone now._

 

“Alright let’s head off to bed then kitten.”

You get into bed with him and he holds you close, you two don’t say a word but he rubs your stomach until shortly after, when you pass out.

When you awaken, you hear voices. The bed is empty beside you, Jack was no longer there.

 

You sit up in bed and hear Jack out in the hall with Daniel, he was discussing what happened with Mark.

 

By Jack’s tone and the little bit you picked up, it sounded like he really didn’t want Mark to return that he was bad for you...he was thinking of not allowing you to see Mark again.

 

You hid under the blanket and sobbed quietly, you couldn’t imagine being without Mark and you couldn’t imagine Mark really being a bad guy. Jack wouldn’t hear it though, he for some odd reason took this time, to paint Mark a villain but if anyone was a villain it was him.

 

The voices disappeared and you jumped from the bed, you peaked out into the hallway and no one was in sight. You rushed back into the room and closed the door most of the way. You took the phone from the nightstand and rushed into the washroom.

 

You locked the door and ran the sink tap, you stood in the furthest corner and called Mark.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Mark…” You spoke softly.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“What the fuck happened today?” You asked, swallowing hard.

 

“I don’t know what came over me, are you alright?” He sighed, asking.  


“Better….I’m not mad at you at all. Jack was out here talking to Daniel that you were a monster and he didn’t want to let you return.”

 

“I don’t see why, he rewarded me for my efforts.” Mark confessed.

 

“He what?!” Your mouth dropped open, almost dropping the phone to the floor.

 

“When he left you alone in the bathroom, he came back out and slipped me a few bills….really nice bills. I swear though I had no idea, I didn’t take the money….I tipped it to the nurse when I passed her in the hallway.”

 

“Mark I….I don’t know….what the fuck happened….” You mumbled, crying.

 

“It’s alright babygirl, today has been crazy. I hope I can get together with Jack soon and talk. You should go now before you get in trouble.”

 

“KITTEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Jack called from outside the bathroom door.

 

“YES JUST WASHING UP!” You called back. You lowered your voice and spoke into the phone, “I must go yes...thank you Mark and I know you didn’t want to hurt me forreal.”

 

“I really didn’t.”

 

You hung up the phone, “I WILL BE OUT IN A MINUTE.” You slowed down the water, to play off finishing up.

 

“OKAY! I WILL BE IN MY OFFICE, I HAVE WORK TO FINISH. DON’T BE LONG, WE CAN HAVE DINNER OUT. GET READY IN YOUR NICE DRESS!”

 

“OKAY!”

 

 

 

You turned off the tap and heard him exit the room. You weren’t hungry nor wanted to go out, you had become rather confused and upset about what was happening with Jack.

 

_Surely there was a reason for this but you couldn’t find out, you couldn’t say a word to him as eavesdropping is awful to admit to doing._

 

You exited the washroom and got dressed in your formal red dress, putting on some red panties, matching bra and your heels.

 

Jack stood in the doorway and watched you watch yourself in the mirror.

 

You didn’t know he was there and continued sobbing.

 

“What’s wrong kitten?” He stepped into the room and approached you.

 

You wiped your eyes, “I just don’t-”

 

“Is it about Mark and what happened today?”

 

You curled in your lips, crying harder.

 

“Hm, kitten let’s have a talk.”

 

You two take a seat on the edge of the bed, he put his hand on your knee and spoke softly.

 

“Maybe he’s the kind of person I used to be.” He said.

 

You clench your teeth, feeling anger pass over you. You were so angry with Jack, for accusing Mark of this, pretending he doesn’t know shit and for paying off Mark in the first place. You knew Mark was different around Jack but since he didn’t keep the money, you were not worried about Mark and his intentions or integrity.

 

Jack made you feel things and you had a way of acting different around him too but this time it wasn’t evil doing from Mark, Mark didn’t mean it and you both knew he didn’t. He wasn’t good at acting; though you didn’t give away your new found truths.

 

“I don’t know Jack...I don’t think he is…” You said, sighing.

 

“Well, if not then maybe he’s just going through some stuff….maybe he needs a break from us……”

 

You began crying harder now.

 

“It’s alright kitten, I don’t think this evil in him to harm you is anything about you. I’m sure he has a lot on his plate, please don’t be angry with him, I’m not.”

 

He held you close and you were ready to headbutt him. You couldn’t believe him and this bullshit he was dishing you.

 

_How could I feel for a man so evil? What was he fucking up to paying off Mark for something that cold, as causing me pain !? It wasn’t even on purpose…._

 

_I need to find out and find out as soon as possible, incase Jack plays out this charade and Mark is banished for good…...._

 

_Incase I never see him again….._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret this will be continued in the sequel...stay tuned!!! :D


End file.
